


I'm Not In Love

by Nymus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nyongtory, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: SeungRi queria controlar o mundo e tinha pavor de fracassar novamente, mas não obteve êxito por sempre estar atraído por tipos que não podiam ser controlados e que traziam caos a sua vida. O homem da vez era o mais rebelde e criativo que já havia conhecido e era muito difícil admitir que estava apaixonado por ele pois isso significava abrir mão do controle que ele tanto amava.





	1. Parte Um

**Author's Note:**

> Vou brincar com eles também. Primeira fic desse casal e quis inverter algumas coisas para brincar com a ideia e me agradou.  
> Quando estava revendo as músicas que eu gostava na minha infância, eu me deparei com essa e logo pensei que serviria para escrever uma história do SeungRi. Então, ai está. 
> 
> A capa tá estranha, mas depois terei ajuda da Super Panda e vou arrumar esse horror hahahah 
> 
> Songfic dividida em três partezinhas kawaii~ 
> 
> Link para a música nas notas finais.

**Songfic - 10cc - I’m not in love**

  
**1**  
**I'm not in love**  
 **So don't forget it**  
 **It's just a silly phase I'm going through**

A verdade era que ele foi naquela boate porque queria transar. Simples assim. Lee SeungHyun, mais conhecido como SeungRi, não era do tipo que se comprometia, ele tentou, mas sempre arrumava um maluco para levar para casa e não durava. Ele tinha aquele pequeno problema com organização que tornava a vida de qualquer candidato a amor eterno num verdadeiro inferno. Novamente, ele era muito simples nisso também: se estava organizado, favor não mexer.

Organização era um fator primordial e estava em tudo em sua vida. Principalmente naquele terno preto riscado que vestia, a gravata vermelha exatamente no centro da camisa, a gola da camisa perfeitamente ajustada com o blazer. Os óculos nunca ficavam tortos em seu rosto - ele não conseguia se adaptar a lentes de contato e parou de tentar na adolescência. Ele era assim. Gostava de simetria, de linha paralelas e de homens bonitos.

Com sua premissa bastante objetiva, não foi difícil encontrar companhia. O homem de cabelos loiros, mais magro do que ele, parecia animado com a ideia de lhe fazer companhia. Cheirava a tabaco e perfume importado, uma mistura quase tóxica para os sentidos de SeungRi. O estranho sem nome tinha mãos hábeis e lábios atrevidos. Era tudo o que SeungRi procurava e o encontro foi do jeito que ele queria: selvagem, rápido e seco.

Agradeceu pelo sexo no hotel e deixou na cama o dinheiro que pagaria o quarto, enquanto o homem ainda estava deitado nos lençóis, exibindo o corpo tatuado - uma série de tatuagens que não faziam sentido entre elas e por isso incomodavam SeungRi. As coisas precisavam conversar entre elas, caso contrário, era bagunça. Ele odiava bagunça. O homem acendeu um cigarro e sentou com as pernas cruzadas no colchão. Ele pegou o dinheiro, contou e jogou as notas a mais na direção de SeungRi.

— Eu tenho cara de michê? — o homem perguntou, com o cigarro na boca.

Não tinha. Na verdade, tinha cara de artista famoso, daqueles que apareciam na TV e sorriam timidamente, fingindo estarem sem jeito. Era um cara muito bonito, com o cabelo loiro rebelde, o rosto de artista, os olhos escuros audaciosos.

— Não sei. Você é? — perguntou, ajeitando a gravata no espelho. — Pode ficar com o dinheiro… Pegue algo para comer.

Encarou o homem e o viu tirar o cigarro dos lábios e soprar a fumaça. — Você está me pagando mesmo… Então, por que não traz esse rabo para cá e vamos dar um trato nele?

SeungRi riu. Apenas saiu do quarto e esperou nunca mais ver aquele cara.

Obviamente não foi o que aconteceu. Dois dias depois, ele voltou a boate. Havia muitas cabeças com cabelos loiros, mas nenhuma deles era aquele homem. Não negou a si mesmo a frustração, mas isso apenas aumentou seu intento para tentar na noite seguinte. Dessa vez, reencontrou o homem no balcão, usando calças pretas rasgadas, um cinto que era muito maior do que cintura dele e que ficava pendurado do lado do corpo, uma camisa com estampa de single dos Sex Pistols com mangas e colarinhos retirados por um tesoura nada profissional. Aquela roupa quase não cobria nada, assim, o homem exibia seu corpo magro e tatuado para todos os homens do lugar que quisessem olhar - e como olhavam. O homem não o tinha visto, apenas pareceu notá-lo quando SeungRi parou a seu lado no balcão.

Ele o olhou, seus olhos escuros marcados com precisão por um delineador. Aquela quantidade de piercings e brincos nas orelhas faziam SeungRi se perguntar quando foi que ele decidiu se furar tanto.  Ele mesmo era avesso a essas transgressões. SeungRi o achava mesmo muito bonito. O homem virou-se no banco redondo e colocou o braço em cima do balcão, para deitar a cabeça e encará-lo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Vejam só se não é meu cliente… Você tinha razão, eu comi um prato muito grande de ramyeon depois que você se foi.

— Você está bravo pelo dinheiro ainda?

— Eu não sou do tipo rancoroso.

SeungRi pediu uma bebida e assinalou para que o bartender enchesse o copo do loiro. O homem riu e sentou-se direito, apanhando o copo recém servido.

— Olha… Está me pagando um drink… Você quer me comer, não é? — SeungRi quase engasgou com as palavras ditas tão cruamente. Ele encarou o homem e viu ele sorrir de maneira maliciosa. — Ah vamos lá, aqui está muito chato de qualquer maneira.

Foram para o mesmo hotel, o mesmo quarto. SeungRi tinha suas crenças quanto a mudar de lugar, gostava de saber exatamente onde ia. Claro que toda sua auto preservação não funcionava com aquele homem. Havia tanta intensidade no corpo do loiro que ele mesmo tremia quando o segurava e sentia aquela energia. Então, não conseguia pensar mais pausadamente como era seu costume.

O sexo foi tão bom quanto havia sido da primeira vez. Daquela vez, SeungRi apenas ficou deitado na cama, esperando que todas as células do seu corpo se acalmassem após o orgasmo. O homem sentou-se a seu lado e acendeu um cigarro.

— Cara, eu acho que você nem me disse seu nome — o homem desconhecido comentou, tirando o cigarro da boca e soprando a fumaça para o lado. SeungRi riu, ele ia falar e a mão livre do homem tapou sua boca. — Acho que não quero saber. Vou te chamar de Cliente…. Me sinto sujo quando penso nisso e eu adoro me sujar.

SeungRi viu o homem rir do que falou e ele mordeu de leve o dedo que estava em sua boca. O homem deixou de rir e pulou em cima de sua cintura, colocando o cigarro na boca. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo peito de SeungRi até seu abdômen.

— Você é um desses viados de academia, não é? Tem um belo corpo aqui, Sr. Cliente.

Um das mãos dele ficou contornando o umbigo de SeungRi enquanto a outra se ocupava do cigarro que fumava.

— Não tem problema algum se cuidar…— SeungRi disse, de maneira singela. Suas mãos acariciaram os joelhos dobrados do homem.

— Sei… Você deve ficar de pau duro vendo todos aqueles viados de academia malhando… Parece ser bem sua cara mesmo.

— Você sempre conclui coisas sobre os outros?

— Por quê? Eu estou acertando?

— Não, não está.

O homem sorriu abertamente, achando divertida a sua resposta.

— Vamos, Sr. Cliente, compre algo para comer que estou faminto. Depois eu deixo você meter esse pau delicioso em mim de novo.

SeungRi concordou, apanhou os óculos que deixou do lado da cama e o telefone do quarto. Ainda com o homem em cima dele, ele fez o pedido. Observava o sorriso radiante do homem loiro e pensava que valeria a penar transar com ele novamente.

 

  
**2**  
 **And just because I call you up**  
 **Don't get me wrong**  
 **Don't think you've gotten me**

SeungRi estava no seu escritório brincando com seu celular. Ele havia conseguido o número do homem loiro. Não havia um nome ainda, não um nome real. O desconhecido marcou GDragon como nome de contato, disse que essas coisas eram melhores assim. Não fazia ideia porque alguém se chamaria assim, mas ele aceitou as condições do acordo.

Ele precisava trabalhar, mas ficava tentado a mandar uma mensagem para o homem. Talvez ele fosse rir e achá-lo um babaca, talvez ele respondesse com alguma mensagem erótica. SeungRi não sabia bem porque estava se divertindo com isso, mas estava.

— Você pode olhar esses documentos aqui — sua secretária disse, batendo as pastas na sua frente. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e jogou o celular na gaveta, a fechando com rapidez.

— Claro, claro… Me desculpe, eu estava distraído… — murmurou. Ele abriu as pastas e verificou rapidamente o que era, assinando em seguida.

— Bem, a reunião com a Kwon Publicidade foi confirmada para a manhã de quarta-feira da semana que vem, no horário requerido. Por deus, enviei logo a mensagem ou ligue. Você tem olhado para esse celular a manhã inteira. 

Queria dizer que isso não era da conta dela, mas não falou nada. Apenas murmurou qualquer coisa e empurrou as pastas para que ela as pegasse e sumisse da sua frente. Assim que ficou sozinho, ele se levantou e foi olhar a janela atrás dele. Colocou as mãos nas costas e observou as pessoas bem pequenas lá embaixo, andando de um lado para o outro.

Bem, ele não ia parecer desesperado se mandasse uma mensagem, ne?

Voltou e pegou o celular, indo em direção a janela novamente. Abriu o aplicativo para mandar mensagem e ficou pensando no que escrever. Oi. O que está fazendo? Estou pensando em você. Não, não. Respirou fundo e o celular vibrou em sua mão. Ele se assustou e quase deixou cair no chão.

Era uma mensagem dele. SeungRi tocou a tela para abrir e havia uma foto mal tirada de GDragon fazendo um bico com os lábios. Estou com fome, dizia a legenda. SeungRi sorriu. Ele olhou melhor a foto. GDragon parecia estar usando um terno, mas ele não tinha certeza, apenas lhe pareceu por causa da gola justa que aparecia na foto. Era definitivamente um escritório atrás dele.

SeungRi foi responder, seu dedo tocou sem querer o botão de ligar e o telefone discou. Ele tentou desligar, mas o homem já tinha atendido.

—  _Ah, você foi rápido, Sr. Cliente_  — GDragon disse do outro lado da linha. —  _Que você está fazendo?_

— Eu disquei sem querer — SeungRi respondeu.

Escutou a risada do homem e sorriu. Gostava daquele som. —  _Você é fofo, Sr. Cliente. Acho bonitinho que seja tímido… Não poderia imaginar isso já que não é nada tímido quando está metendo em mim…_ — falou bem baixinho o último trecho e riu.

SeungRi sentiu o rosto queimar e olhou em volta, se certificando que estava sozinho. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ele ficou incomodado por estar saindo dos trilhos.

_— Alô? Você ainda está aí?_

— Estou aqui sim.

_— Você ficou sem jeito, não foi?_

— É… Foi…

_— Vamos sair hoje, Sr. Cliente. Saber que está assim me enche de tesão._

SeungRi sorriu e olhou para os próprios pés, ainda envergonhado. Escutou a respiração do outro homem e então, uma voz masculina rouca soou  _“hyung, olha isso aqui”_. 

— _Eu vou desligar, te vejo mais tarde. Me encontre na porta do lugar de sempre, lá pelas oito horas. — “Hyung, não vi que estava no tele…”_ a ligação foi encerrada.

 _Hyung_? SeungRi abaixou o celular. Ele não sabia quantos anos GDragon tinha, quer dizer, até tentou saber, mas o homem foi rápido em dizer que não gostava dessas coisas pessoais. E SeungRi preferia manter o sexo a afugentar o homem com aquelas perguntas.

Talvez perguntasse em algum momento. Ele tinha o direito de saber, não?

Respirou fundo, já mais aliviado que seu problema em falar com GDragon foi resolvido. Ele se espreguiçou e voltou a sua cadeira, para realizar duas ligações para a China. Precisava trabalhar e manter as coisas andando em seu negócio.

 

  
**3**  
 **I'm not in love**  
 **No, no**  
 **It's because**

SeungRi entrou correndo no prédio na companhia do seu sócio Choi JongHoon. Os dois homens caminharam rapidamente no salão amplo e se apresentaram na portaria para receberam os cartões de acesso. Eles o apresentaram para o segurança que controlava as catracas e conseguiram passagem para o elevador.

JongHoon apertou o botão algumas vezes e depois encarou SeungRi que se olhava na parede espelhada e estava ajeitando a gravata. — Não estaríamos atrasados se você tivesse aparecido no horário. O que está pensando? Isso é importante para os negócios.

SeungRi apenas o olhou quando teve certeza que sua gravata estava alinhada. JongHoon usava um terno marrom com gravata preta, o sócio ficava sem vida quando usava essa combinação, mas SeungRi não comentou nada. O sócio já não mudava o penteado a uma década, usando aquele cabelo preto do mesmo jeito todas as vezes.

— Eu já pedi desculpas.

— Eu espero que Kwon YoungHwan-sshi nos desculpe também… Se perdemos essa oportunidade de negócios, eu vou te matar. Não, antes eu vou matar esse cara por quem está apaixonado. Você fica fodendo com ele e não aparece no horário combinado.

— Hoonie, você está sendo rude. Deixe ele fora disso, está bem? Além do mais, eu não estou apaixonado — respondeu, alisando o blazer e tirando uma poeira imaginária.

— SeungRi-yah, eu sou seu amigo há tanto tempo… Você não pode ver um pau bom que se apaixona por ele… Você é muito carente. Qualquer um que te der um pouco de atenção, você já se apaixona.

— Isso é ridículo e mentiroso de sua parte.

Os dois homens entraram no elevador e foram até o andar das empresas de publicidade Kwon. Aquela era a oportunidade de fazer negócios com uma das maiores empresas do ramo atuantes na Coreia do Sul. Um contrato com eles e boom, a rede de restaurantes que eles administravam emplacaria com sucesso.

Da recepção luxuosa, os dois homens foram escoltados por uma secretária até a sala de reuniões, onde três homens mais velhos já os aguardavam. Foram servidos chá e café, os homens trataram dos negócios com toda a formalidade necessária.

Assim como a lenda falava, Kwon YoungHwan era bastante severo quanto aos negócios. Eles não faziam publicidade de qualquer empresa e ele quis saber de todos os detalhes para não colocar seu nome em um negócio fadado ao fracasso ou que realizasse atividades ilegais. Tanto SeungRi como JongHoon concordaram com os termos exigidos.

— Eu gostaria que meu filho estivesse aqui, ele gosta bastante de ramyeon e tenho certeza que pode ajudá-los com em propaganda básica.

— Ficaremos agradecidos com a visita dele — SeungRi disse e se curvou, agradecendo.

— Sim, eu vou mandá-lo para vocês. Agora, por favor, vamos ver as últimas linhas do contrato…

Os dois sócios saíram do prédio com um contrato de parceria pequeno, mas significativo. Para empresários ainda em ascensão, estar em contato com uma empresa como aquele era sinônimo que os negócios caminhariam para a direção correta. Eles não podiam estar mais felizes.


	2. Parte Dois

  
**4**  
**I'd like to see you**  
 **But then again**  
 **It doesn't mean you mean that much to me**

— Uau, você quer mesmo me impressionar.

GDragon murmurou assim que chegaram ao topo do hotel onde ficava um dos restaurantes mais caros de Seul. Ao lado do homem loiro que vestia como um punk britânico dos anos 80, estava o homem que pagaria pelo jantar. SeungRi vestiu seu terno mais caro para aquele jantar. Ele estava mesmo feliz.

Os dois foram para a mesa reservadas próxima a janela e que eram os melhores lugares para a vista incrível da cidade. SeungRi queria impressioná-lo, era verdade. Ele se divertia com aquele homem, era sua maneira de agradecer os momentos de prazer intenso na cama. Era a segunda vez que saiam, SeungRi queria mais daqueles encontros casuais, naquelas oportunidades ele podia conhecer melhor GDragon, quem quer que fosse ele.

— Ora, Sr. Cliente, você não precisava ter me trazido aqui — GDragon disse, pegando o cardápio e abrindo. Parecia que ele estava se escondendo. Possivelmente, estava envergonhado de estar num lugar como aquele, SeungRi pensou, com o coração acelerado, imaginando se havia conseguido deixar o homem atrevido sem jeito. — Você não quer ir embora?

— Eu demorei muito para conseguir essa reserva… Eu gostaria que apreciasse meu gesto.

Escutou o suspiro e tocou o cardápio, para que o homem loiro o abaixasse. GDragon não parecia feliz, mas ele concordou. — Está bem, faremos do seu jeito. Então, você quer me impressionar ou estamos celebrando algo? Você parece radiante hoje, Sr. Cliente, fico me perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido de tão bom em sua vida.

— Eu fechei um negócio incrível hoje.

— É mesmo? — GDragon colocou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o queixo, o olhando com intensidade. Havia um sorriso nos lábios dele, como se ele estivesse mesmo interessado em saber. — Me fale mais sobre isso.

— Eu tenho uma rede de restaurantes e consegui que a Kwon Publicidade olhasse para meus negócios.

Aquele sorriso bonito sumiu. GDragon desfez sua pose e atirou-se para trás, ficando torto na cadeira. — Essa é a sua felicidade?

— Isso é incrível para meus negócios.

— Eles são corruptos, Sr. Cliente. Nada de bom pode vir daquele lugar.

— Você conhece o trabalho deles?

— Infelizmente.

— Então deve saber que eles são uma das maiores empresas publicitárias da Coreia do Sul e…

— A quarta no Japão, quinta na China, segunda na Malásia e está abrindo espaço no mercado norte americano. Sim, eu sei.

Aquela era a primeira vez que GDragon usava um tom sério. SeungRi sentiu-se um idiota e nem sabia direito por que.

— Você não precisa deles para crescer, Sr. Cliente — o homem loiro disse, ainda sério.

— Parece que fiz algo errado em querer compartilhar isso com você… — SeungRi murmurou, ajeitando os óculos.

— Ah, vamos comer pelo menos… Você disse que demorou para conseguir a reserva, não é? Não vamos desperdiçar seu esforço.

Ficaram em silêncio. O garçom se aproximou e para surpresa de SeungRi, GDragon disse “o mesmo de sempre, Jimmy” para o garçom. Ele ficou confuso e fez seu pedido, apontando para o cardápio. Assim que o homem se afastou, ele encarou GDragon que estava olhando para fora.

— Você já veio aqui, então? — perguntou, um pouco chateado.

— Eu venho muito aqui — GDragon respondeu, o olhando.

— Ah… — foi tudo o que SeungRi conseguiu proferir.

SeungRi começou a organizar os guardanapos na mesa, os alinhando de forma precisa. Tudo para não olhar para o outro homem e deixá-lo ver que havia se chateado. Aquele sentimento de querer dar um luxo ao amante lhe pareceu bastante estúpido agora. O mesmo de sempre? Sério?

— Ah, Sr. Cliente, não está aborrecido, não é?

— Não, porque estaria? — perguntou, ainda dobrando o guardanapo. — Se eu soubesse que vinha tanto, teria pedido pra você fazer a reserva.

Disse e pensou que tipo de pessoa seria GDragon. Aquele era um restaurante verdadeiramente caro e não era qualquer um que passava pela soleira, muito menos alguém que se vestia como um adolescente perdido no tempo - e que era incrivelmente sexy por isso.

— Sr. Cliente, me fale de você. Do que é sua empresa?

— Eu achei que falar sobre isso ia contra nossos acordos.

— E vai. Tente não dar detalhes que eu possa localizá-lo, eu gosto assim. No entanto, estamos celebrando, não é?

— Não estamos mais — SeungRi o encarou — não se incomode com isso.

— Oh, você ficou mesmo chateado.

— No que você trabalha?

— Numa prisão — GDragon respondeu e deu um pequeno sorriso. Sua mão apanhou o guardanapo recém dobrado com esmero e o colocou no colo. — Não numa prisão de verdade, embora eu pense que se fosse, eu estaria mais feliz.

— Por que não vai embora, então?

GDragon riu. — O conceito de prisão é que a pessoa não possa ter sua liberdade, não é? Se eu pudesse ir embora, acha que eu já não teria feito isso?

— Me desculpe, eu não quis dar a entender que você não tentou.

— Está tudo bem, Sr. Cliente. E quanto a você?

— Tenho uma rede de restaurantes com um amigo de longa data.

— Ser chefe combina com você, Sr. Cliente.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque você é duro como pedra — ele voltou a sorrir — e é o que é necessário para o sucesso e para me fazer gozar.

SeungRi não entendeu se era um elogio ou não, mas não insistiu. Ainda ficou corado com a referência do sexo. Depois do jantar onde os únicos comentários eram sobre como a comida estava boa, ele queria ir para casa. Dentro do carro, ele manifestou sua vontade de encerrar a noite.

— Ah, não faça isso, Sr. Cliente… Me deixe compensá-lo por ter estragado seus planos.

GDragon pediu e o beijou para mostrar o quão sério estava nesse pedido de desculpas. SeungRi não conseguiu resistir muito, apenas deixou que aquele homem bagunçasse sua roupa perfeitamente ajustada e seus cabelos muito bem penteados. Após o caos resultante do beijo, ele concordou silenciosamente com a solicitação feita.

 

  
**5**  
**So if I call you**  
 **Don't make a fuss**  
 **Don't tell your friends about the two of us**

SeungRi terminou de ler o contrato e JongHoon ainda andava de um lado para o outro. O filho do Sr. Kwon não veio. Alias, estava adiando há três dias a visita. Os dois sócios estavam com medo que o acordo não desse certo, justo agora que pretendiam abrir uma filial na China.

— Quer, por favor, parar de bagunçar o carpete? — SeungRi pediu, erguendo os óculos e apertando os olhos.

— Quer parar de fingir estar calmo? Se ele não vier hoje, o que vamos fazer? Já não depositamos o dinheiro para pagar essa maldita visita que não acontece?

SeungRi assentiu e limpou as lentes dos óculos.

— Esse Kwon JiYong é um irresponsável — JongHoon reclamou e sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando para o monitor. — Eu vou mandar um e-mail para o pai dele reclamando desse serviço.

A secretária bateu na porta de vidro e abriu. — Um representante da Kwon está aqui. Eu o encaminhei para a sala de reuniões.

— Já não era sem tempo — JongHoon ficou de pé e fechou o paletó. SeungRi colocou os óculos no rosto e se levantou. — Obrigada, por favor, leve café e biscoitos — ele disse para a secretária e seguiu na frente.

O representante atendia pelo nome de Kang DaeSung. Ele estava com portfólios e exibia um sorriso amigável apesar de estar com os cabelos sobre os olhos como se o cabelo pudesse esconder algo errado. Devia saber que os dois homens estavam esperando alguém há dias. A voz rouca dele lembrava SeungRi de alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia saber exatamente o que era.

— Então, JiYong-sshi disse que não poderia fazer isso porque era conflito de interesses — DaeSung explicou, falando sobre o porque o filho do dono da empresa de publicidade não apareceu como combinado.

— Conflito de interesses? Do quê? — JongHoon perguntou, perplexo com aquela explicação esquisita. 

— Foi apenas o que ele me disse.

Sem ter maiores informações, os dois homens aceitaram a explicação, embora não concordassem com ela. Novamente, SeungRi estava irritado. Ele odiava quando as coisas não faziam sentido e aquele caso não fazia o menor sentido. Talvez GDragon estivesse certo, aquela empresa era corrupta e somente tinha nome. Mas se fosse mesmo o caso, alguém não os teria denunciado?

Ele estava ouvindo demais um homem que nem conhecia. Ficou ainda mais irritado por seu comportamento. O telefone vibrou em seu bolso. Enquanto DaeSung falava, SeungRi viu o nome de GDragon no visor. Quis atender imediatamente, pensou que se ouvisse a voz dele, ficaria mais calmo, mas JongHoon notou e fez um sinal que o mataria se ele fizesse isso. Rejeitou a ligação e GDragon tornou a ligar mais quatro vezes. Ele silenciou o telefone e prestou atenção ao que era dito.

Eles pagaram um valor alto por aquela consultoria em publicidade. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de falar com o amante agora, falaria depois, GDragon lhe disse que não era rancoroso, quem sabe era verdade mesmo.

Fazia três dias que não o via e já sentia sua falta. Quão idiota SeungRi poderia ser?

 

  
**6**  
**I'm not in love**  
 **No, no**  
 **It's because**

Estavam num bar de hotel. O ambiente era escuro e reservado, a mesa de madeira escura era iluminada por uma luminária antiga que provia a luz necessária. SeungRi levou GDragon até aquele hotel para mudarem um pouco de lugar - um movimento ousado de sua parte já que não gostava de ir a lugares que desconhecia, mas ele queria agradar GDragon e achou que esse era um bom lugar para fazer isso. 

Como sempre, GDragon estava com o braço em cima da mesa e sua cabeça estava deitada ali, enquanto ele olhava SeungRi reclamar. Assim como das vezes anteriores, GDragon vestia-se como um punk britânico, com uma camiseta do Ramones, calça rasgadas e botas velhas. O cabelo loiro estava bagunçado, parecia que não via um pente há dias. O detalhe especial era aquela coleira de espinhos no pescoço longo, totalmente adorável. SeungRi teve uma reunião importante, vestia um terno preto e colete, sentia-se mais confiante quando se vestia com mais aprumo para enfrentar os novos interessados em seu negócio e aqueles chineses reparavam em tudo.

Fazia quase uma semana que não se viam, desde que DaeSung-sshi foi para a empresa cuidar da publicidade. O homem contratado queria mudar os logos, por linhas, ondas e movimento, tudo o que SeungRi odiava. Estava verdadeiramente esgotado e disse que JongHoon deveria cuidar disso. Ele odiava ondas e aquele maldito funcionário da Kwon Publicidade queria por ondas em todas as paredes dos restaurantes. “É ramyeon, é ondulado” tentou argumentar. Para o inferno você e suas ondas.

Sua sorte era que GDragon era um bom ouvinte. Ele escutava tudo sem interferir, prestando muita atenção. SeungRi não queria ficar tão aliviado como ficava depois de despejar tudo em cima do amante, mas não havia outro jeito. Tinha sentido tanta a falta dele, mas não podia lidar com tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo em todas as áreas de sua vida. Ele era muito rígido para isso.

— Ele não está fazendo um bom trabalho? — GDragon perguntou quando SeungRi parou de falar para beber o shot de tequila.

— Eu odeio o trabalho dele — SeungRi confessou.

— Peça para ele mudar o projeto.

— Eu não posso. Nós já pagamos por esse…

— Mas se você não gosta…?

— Você está prestando atenção? É culpa daquele moleque que não apareceu. Se ele tivesse aparecido, eu não estaria nessa situação. Começo a achar que foi um péssimo negócio ter feito um contrato com essa empresa… Me sinto enganado.

— Esse trabalho é importante para você, não é? — GDragon perguntou e sentou-se corretamente na cadeira de couro, pegando a garrafa de cerveja que havia pedido.

— Eu tive muitos fracassos — SeungRi disse com voz baixa — essa é a primeira vez que algo está dando certo. Eu aprendi com meus erros e sei que não sou bom em publicidade, por isso que eu e e Hoonie nos esforçamos para ter um contrato com a Kwon Publicidade. Mas estou farto das desculpas deles e nem, ao menos, posso cancelar.

— Eu sinto muito — o homem loiro disse, encarando a cerveja.

— Por quê? Ah, eu estou te aborrecendo com isso… Desculpe, eu estou muito frustrado — SeungRi esticou a mão e apanhou a de GDragon. Os dedos dele estavam gelados. — Você quer comer alguma coisa?

— Você… Eu quero comer você. Vamos, Sr. Cliente, vamos para o quarto.

SeungRi corou com a honestidade dele, mas assentiu. Ele virou o último shot que lhe foi servido e depois acompanhou o outro homem que andava a sua frente, o puxando pela mão enquanto segurava a garrafa verde de cerveja na outra.

Ele ficou embriagado pela bebida ingerida com o estômago vazio e com a vibração do corpo do homem loiro. Estava num estado de sonho após o sexo e apenas olhou sonolento para GDragon que parecia estar se vestindo. Ele que costumava ficar nu o tempo todo estava colocando as roupas antes.

— Vamos terminar, Sr. Cliente — o escutou dizer e riu, achando graça da piada maldosa. — Isso não pode dar certo dessa maneira…

SeungRi continuou rindo. — Esteja aqui quando eu acordar… — murmurou a ordem e recebeu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Fez esforço para manter os olhos abertos. — Não me deixe…

— Você é muito fofo… Mas eu não posso fazer mais isso… — o beijou novamente e SeungRi deitou a cabeça, sorrindo pela carícia. — Eu já vou indo…

_“SeungHyun-sshi”._

  
  
**7  
(Be quiet, big boys don't cry)**

GDragon não estava brincando. O relacionamento terminou. Ele não atendia mais as chamadas ou respondia mensagens. De todos os namorados que SeungRi teve, nenhum deles fez isso. Os términos não eram amigáveis, na maior parte das vezes, SeungRi os expulsava de casa por bagunçarem suas coisas. Nem chegou a levar GDragon a sua casa, esse seria seu próximo passo cauteloso. Sentia um grande vazio, como assim acabou? O que ele deveria fazer agora que tinha se habituado ao outro homem? Ele nem sabia como agir com dignidade pois já achava que não tinha nenhuma.

Sendo assim, passou o dia limpando a casa e recolocando todas as coisas em seus devidos lugares - mesmo que elas não tivessem saído. Era o que precisava para que tudo voltasse ao normal dentro dele. Fez isso até ficar cansado e não ter porque pensar que havia sido abandonado sem nenhum motivo bom. 

Ele devia ser mesmo muito chato, só ficava com o outro homem e reclamava da vida, odiava por ter se sentido tão à vontade com ele. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, ele teria percebido que era uma pessoa chata e que alguém tão descolado como GDragon não iria ficar interessado muito tempo. Droga, o cara foi embora e ele nem sabia o seu nome de verdade. Onde estava a justiça da vida? Ele era o maior idiota do mundo. Sentia-se mal, se tivesse seguido seu rigoroso protocolo e não deixado um homem loiro decidir como seria a relação, ele não estaria naquela enrascada. Bem feito, decidiu confiar no sorriso sedutor e nas palavras maliciosas, merecia mesmo ter tomado um pé na bunda.

Na segunda-feira, ele perdeu a hora e quando chegou ao serviço, havia uma comoção na sala de reuniões. Sentindo-se vazio por ter sido abandonado pelo amante incrível, ele não quis tomar as rédeas do que acontecia. Hoonie era tão capacitado quanto ele para cuidar disso. Possivelmente era DaeSung e suas ondas odiosas. Foi para a sua sala e pegou um frasco com aspirinas para combater o possível resfriado que apanhou por lavar a casa em plena tarde de outono fria. Assim que ficou sob o ar condicionado poderoso, começou a espirrar.

JongHoon entrou no escritório quando o viu sozinho pela parede de vidro. — Meu deus, SeungRi-yah, o que houve com você? Está parecendo o Rudolph com esse nariz vermelho… Você está ficando doente?

— É só coriza — respondeu, de má vontade. — O que foi? Esse DaeSung vai querer destruir nossos restaurantes também?

— Não, o filho do senhor Kwon está aqui. Achei que quisesse xingá-lo pessoalmente.

Até queria, mas não tinha vontade. Assim deitou a cabeça na mesa e suspirou. — Cuide deles, Hoonie, estou com dor de cabeça. Me deixe sozinho, sim?

— Eu vou pedir um chá de menta para você, meu amigo.

JongHoon disse e fechou a porta com cuidado. SeungRi ficou olhando para a mesa do sócio e começou a ficar irritado com sua letargia e com a bagunça maldita na mesa do outro. Levantou-se e enquanto a secretária deixava o chá quente em sua mesa, ele arrumava a mesa de JongHoon.

Tomou o chá somente quando a mesa do sócio se parecia com a sua. Ainda estava espirrando quando JongHoon voltou. — É melhor você vir, SeungRi-yah, eles mudaram todo o projeto, eu não estou entendendo mais nada que esses malucos querem.

De má vontade, SeungRi foi, levando o pires e sua xícara com chá perfumado. Quando viu um homem loiro lá dentro, seu coração parou de bater, mas logo em seguida, voltou a funcionar. Dois assistentes e JongHoon estavam de um lado da mesa, do outro estavam DaeSung e um homem que era como GDragon. De fato, era ele.

SeungRi achou que estava com febre. Ele ficou parado na porta, segurando o pires e encarando o homem loiro que usava um terno escuro de caimento perfeito, o cabelo estava arrumado e preso com grampos num penteado que deveria ter tomado tempo para ser feito, o rosto estava muito sério e os olhos com delineador somente para destacarem ainda mais. Sem acessórios desnecessários, a roupa que cobria todas as tatuagens, apenas um brinco longo e um anel nos dedos tatuados. Meu deus, era ele. Até mesmo sua pose havia mudado, nada de ombros caídos e descontraídos, o peito estava estufado, os ombros aprumados. SeungRi piscou, realmente sem entender nada.

Assim que todos o viram na porta, a sala silenciou. Um projetor mostrava na parede branca um novo logo para a rede de restaurantes, uma moça fofa desenhada segurando uma tigela com ramyeon. Parecia um anime e SeungRi odiava desenhos animados e suas coisas sem sentido. — SeungRi-yah, esse é Kwon JiYong, da Kwon Publicidade.

 _Kwon JiYong._  Então, esse era o nome dele. Bom saber depois de semanas fazendo sexo com um desconhecido.

O homem em questão o olhou diretamente e fez uma mesura em sua direção. — Ele é Lee SeungHyun, meu sócio — JongHoon explicou. — Venha, SeungRi-yah, eles estão mostrando o novo projeto — ele o chamou pela mão.

— Eu fui informado que o senhor não estava apreciando meu projeto, então, eu elaborei mais duas versões e quero saber se são do seu agrado — o homem chamado JiYong falou, num tom tão sério que SeungRi pensou que era outra pessoa.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, enquanto SeungRi finalmente entendia tudo, ou achava que estava entendendo. SeungRi notou que estava paralisado. Ele se assustou quando a xícara fez barulho no pires porque sua mão estava tremendo. Deixou o pires em cima da mesa de vidro e sorriu, sem olhar para nenhum deles. — Continuem o bom trabalho — virou-se e saiu. Voltou a seu escritório e pegou o casaco no cabide, mas não foi a lugar nenhum.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira e encarou o vazio até alguém bater na porta de vidro. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu JiYong do outro lado. Sem esperar convite, o homem esgueirou-se para dentro do escritório trazendo uma pasta com ele.

— Por favor, olhe os projetos novos — disse e colocou na mesa de SeungRi.

O jovem CEO não se mexeu até espirrar. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Ele estava doente.

— Você está doente, SeungHyun-sshi? Deveria diminuir o ar condicionado, já está frio demais lá fora — disse e pegou o controle em cima da mesa para mexer na temperatura.

_SeungHyun-sshi?_

— O que está fazendo aqui? — SeungRi finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

— Trabalhando — JiYong sentou-se na cadeira da sala e o encarou. — Por favor, olhe os projetos. Você me incomodou muito dizendo que não gostou do meu trabalho, então passei o fim de semana inteiro pensando em novos projetos.

— Isso é uma brincadeira?

— Não é, parece? Isso pode soar estranho, SeungHyun-sshi, mas eu garanto que é bem sério. Os projetos, por favor.

SeungRi retirou os óculos e apertou os olhos. — Leve isso para o Hoonie, eu não quero ver. Ele que vai cuidar de tudo, de agora em diante — falou e o encarou sem as lentes. O rosto de JiYong estava borrado e ele voltou a pôr as lentes para vê-lo melhor. Assim que viu o rosto de JiYong bem sério, retirou os óculos novamente. Melhor não olhar para ele.

— Vamos ser profissionais, está bem?

— Meu deus, você é um mentiroso e quer que eu lide com você?

— Eu não menti.

— Você sabia quem eu era, não sabia?

— Claro que sim. Meu pai me deu seu contrato e havia tudo o que eu precisava saber para fazer meu trabalho.

— E isso não é mentir?

— Omissão não é mentira. Eu não queria trabalhar nesse projeto quando eu descobri que era você… Eu gostava do nosso arranjo, mas eu também tenho orgulho e você o destruiu. Além do mais, isso é mais importante para você e pode parecer idiota, mas eu abri mão do que tínhamos para que ficasse feliz. Isso me pareceu mais importante.

JiYong disse e mexeu na placa com o nome de SeungRi, movendo-a para o lado ao pôr de volta no lugar. SeungRi ficou furioso e a mexeu até o centro exato da mesa. — Não mexa nas minhas coisas, moleque.

— Moleque? — JiYong riu. — SeungHyun-sshi, eu sou mais velho que você. Eu sou do ano do Dragão — apontou para si mesmo — e como deve saber, eu tenho dragão no nome também. Já que age como um velho e faz questão dessa idiotice de idade, é melhor me tratar com mais respeito, porque o moleque aqui é você — fez uma pausa até SeungRi fechar a boca que iria gritar palavras abusivas. — Não leve isso para o lado pessoal, apenas vamos trabalhar nisso, está bem? Você mesmo me falou que deu muito duro para conseguir um contrato com a empresa que eu represento. então, vamos fazer esse seu dinheiro render. Eu pensei em quadros, publicidade para a TV e internet, assim como painéis para o metrô… Se ler minhas propostas, pode ver se gosta das ideias...

— Por favor, saia da minha sala.

SeungRi disse com toda a educação que possuía, segurando o ar e ódio que sentia. O ódio se desmancharia em tristeza por ter sido abandonado cruelmente, enganado cruelmente.

— Por favor, saia — pediu com uma voz fraca.

JiYong fez uma expressão triste, apertou os lábios e concordou. Ele pegou as pastas de cima da mesa e saiu em silêncio.


	3. Parte Três

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A songfic estava terminada, dai eu resolvi mexer numa parte no final e ela ficou enorme o.O. Esqueçam as 3 partes iniciais. Meu planejamento inicial não supriu as novas informações. 
> 
> E a capa nova ainda não ficou pronta, enquanto isso, mais um trecho.

  
**8**  
**I keep your picture**  
 **Upon the wall**  
 **It hides a nasty stain that's lying there**

SeungRi não foi trabalhar por dois dias. Ficou muito doente e não tinha forças para sair da cama. JongHoon foi vê-lo e deixar comida porque desconfiava que SeungRi não iria se alimentar direito se as coisas não estivessem estivesse à mão nos seus pratos quadrados de porcelana chinesa. O sócio queria contar sobre como estava o projeto e como JiYong era maravilhoso. SeungRi apenas queria morrer quando escutava todas aquelas verdades. Como curaria seu coração ferido se o amigo não parava de falar naquele que causou todo o estrago?

Durante o tempo afastado, mergulhado no silêncio da sua casa, SeungRi ficou olhando as linhas paralelas que ele tanto amava. Elas seguiam em direção a outras linhas, se encontravam e continuavam a ser linhas. Era como ele, uma linha, dura e infinita.

Olhou o quadro que tinha no quarto, feito por JongHoon em seu momento de folga. Eram linhas pastéis desenhadas com um pincel grosso. SeungRi amava aquele quadro, mas sempre se incomodava com a única curva em tinta preta que começava num canto, fazia um arco que não estava no quadro e voltava no outro canto. As linhas eram mais poderosas que aquela curva, contudo a curva o incomodava tanto que tinha vontade de rasgar o quadro. Era desarmonioso e ofensivo.

A curva era como GDragon. SeungRi não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. O estava vendo em todos os lugares onde encontrava a rigidez que conduzia sua vida e estava se irritando ao ponto de querer jogar diversas coisas fora. Não sabia o que havia de errado com ele, terminou outros relacionamentos antes, mas esse lhe importava tanto que não queria abrir mão das conquistas que fez em seu modo de vida. No momento, não significavam nada, apenas um punhado de coisas que ele permitiu que outro tomasse conta e que lhe causavam dor.

No terceiro dia, ele já se sentia melhor. Foi trabalhar com uma máscara. Assim que chegou, viu que estavam instalando o novo logo de anime da empresa. Os funcionários estavam reunidos olhando a instalação, bastante animados, como se fosse um mega evento em outro planeta. Tantas curvas. SeungRi suspirou e olhou para o chão. Segurou firme sua pasta e seu olhar foi atraído para dentro da sala de reuniões, pela parede de vidro, ele viu JiYong apoiado na mesa, os braços cruzados, a postura confiante e agressiva, o olhar firme. Afastado da comoção do logo, observando de longe a comoção. Ele estava tão bonito com aquele sobretudo cor de caramelo em cima do conjunto preto de caimento perfeito. Os cabelos loiros chamavam ainda mais atenção, penteados, arrumados, presos com grampos.

SeungRi desviou os olhos e caminhou para a sua sala. Havia uma pilha de documentos para ele assinar e os chineses iriam querer mais uma reunião mais tarde. Tossiu, assegurado pela máscara em seu rosto que não estava contaminando sua mesa e agradeceu a pessoa que lhe trouxe chá de menta sem erguer os olhos dos papéis.

— Você está melhor? — JiYong perguntou e SeungRi o olhou, surpreso. Ele lhe trouxe chá, algo que sua secretária faria se ela não estivesse parecendo uma líder de torcida por causa de uma maldita placa. Havia bolsas embaixo dos olhos delineados, como se ele estivesse doente ou cansado. Foi natural e idiota que se preocupasse, ele já tinha problemas demais.

— Estou sim, obrigado.

— Você não gostou do logo, não foi?

— Que diferença faz?

JiYong sentou-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. — Escute, SeungHyun-sshi. Isso faz diferença para mim. Se eu te pedir desculpas, vai ajudar? Então, me desculpe… Eu não sabia que você ia se apaixonar por mim… Eu achei que estávamos curtindo.

— O quê? Quem disse que eu gosto de você? — SeungRi respirou fundo e olhou para seus documentos. — Eu preciso trabalhar e você está me dando dor de cabeça.

— Sr. Cliente — JiYong usou o mesmo tom que costumava a usar no passado — está tudo bem. Por favor, tome o chá e me deixe ficar aqui um pouco mais com você. Eu preciso entendê-lo e preciso decifrar como você consegue ser tão inflexível sendo que parecia tão aberto antes. 

Quando o tom foi usado, SeungRi não conseguiu mandar o homem embora. Sentia tanto a falta dele. Encarou seus papéis e apanhou sua caneta, tentando voltar a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Claro que não conseguiu. Para ganhar tempo, ele abaixou a máscara e pegou a xícara. O chá o ajudaria. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de JiYong e o homem loiro tirou um pirulito do bolso do sobretudo e enfiou na boca. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou encarando.

— Você não pesquisou sobre mim? Em nenhum momento? — perguntou, tirando o pirulito dos lábios sensuais.

— Por que eu faria isso? Acha que eu não sei respeitar um acordo? Para mim, estava ótimo daquele jeito.

— Mas por que não fez isso? Você gosta de controlar tudo…

— Pare de concluir coisas sobre mim. Eu já disse que estava tudo bem para mim daquele jeito.

JiYong voltou a pôr o pirulito na boca e o encarava sem entender.

— Você está bravo comigo? — a voz saiu cheia por causa do pirulito vermelho grudado na língua.

— Não — era mentira, mas ele também possuía seus limites para falar as coisas. Claro que estava bravo, por que não estaria? O homem mentiu para ele. SeungRi não gostava daquelas coisas, parecia que JiYong tinha se aproveitado dele e sentia-se um fracasso por isso.

— Então, por que não quer olhar meus projetos? Você até mesmo ficou doente para não vir aqui… Eu fiquei preocupado, de verdade.

— Escute, eu não quero ter mais nada com você. Já terminamos, não é?

JiYong assentiu de maneira cínica. SeungRi desviou os olhos para que ele não visse como aquilo o machucava. Estava tudo bem, ele podia encontrar outra companhia, eventualmente. Não precisava ficar angustiado por ter gostado do que viveu com aquele punk idiota.

— Você, Sr. Cliente, está tão apaixonado por mim que nem consegue me olhar. Isso é muito ruim.

— Chega. Pare de me chamar assim.

— Você não gosta do logo, não é? — tornou a perguntar, girando o pirulito na boca.

— Não.

— Do que você gosta?

Eu gostava de como estávamos antes, pensou, abaixando os olhos.

— Quer que tire o novo logo da parede?

— Não. Vai ficar os buracos das brocas e eu não gosto deles. Pode deixar seu novo logo.

— Você me magoa quando faz isso… Eu não consigo dormir porque fico pensando no que eu posso criar que você vai gostar, mas no final, não importa, porque acho que não existe nada que eu possa fazer que vá agradá-lo. A não ser, é claro, quando eu montava em você, disso eu tenho certeza que você gostava. E de quanto eu te chupava, você parecia bem satisfeito.

Como é que ele podia falar essas coisas sem ficar corado? SeungRi não ergueu mais os olhos. Voltou a cobrir o rosto com a máscara. Aquele homem loiro era muito estranho mesmo. Ainda que usasse aquele terno e se parecesse com alguém respeitável, havia aquela sombra do homem que SeungRi gostava.

— Você está tornando meu trabalho um inferno, pior do que normalmente é. Por isso que não misturo as coisas. Os viados são todos iguais... Eu tenho esse jeito que fascina os caras e odeio quando eles se apaixonam por mim, como você fez. Fico me sentindo um lixo porque não era isso que devia ter acontecido. Onde estão os viados que só querem trepar?

— Pare de falar que eu gosto de você. Chega de concluir coisas. Que maldita mania a sua.

— Você fala como um velho, Sr. Cliente e eu sou o velho aqui.

— Já disse para não me chamar mais assim… Por favor, saia da minha sala.

— Não, me deixe ficar aqui mais um pouco. Eu estou quase descobrindo quem você é.

JiYong disse e enfiou o pirulito na boca, movendo o doce de um lado para o outro nos dentes. Fez de propósito, para quebrar a harmonia do silêncio. SeungRi se irritou com o som, se levantou furioso e bateu na mesa. — Saia daqui agora.

O outro homem ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que roubava o fôlego de SeungRi. Ele se ergueu e saiu do escritório, enquanto todos os funcionários encaravam SeungRi através da parede de vidro.

O CEO sentou e tratou de acalmar. Virou a cadeira e encarou a janela que ia do teto ao chão. Ficou triste e sem forças. Pensou nos documentos e nos chineses. Respirou fundo e teve um acesso de tosse. Havia lutado tanto para ter aquele espaço e era como se nada mais valesse a pena. Quão ruim ele podia estar?

JongHoon apareceu na hora do almoço. Ele estava animado porque disse que a Kwon Publicidade iria assegurar que a rede de restaurantes tivesse um comercial para sites de streaming. SeungRi não se recordava de ter pagado por isso no contrato, mas não se manifestou.

— JiYong-sshi está incomodado. Ele murmurou que você não gosta do logo. Ele parece obcecado em fazer você gostar do trabalho dele... Você quer que eu mande remover da parede?

— Não, está tudo bem — murmurou. — Parece melhor do que o que tinha ali.

— Você não precisa se forçar a gostar das coisas, SeungRi-yah. Eu ainda sou seu amigo e eu sei quando você não gosta de algo…

— Ótimo, então saiba que eu minha opinião não importa nesse quesito. Eu deixarei tudo com você, o que decidir, eu aceitarei. Apenas… Não me envolva mais nisso.

O sócio assentiu e manteve o olhar nele.

— O que houve com o cara que você estava saindo?

— Ele terminou comigo. Eu devo ser uma pessoa muito chata, não?

— Você não é… É apenas medroso e não gosta de mudar as coisas que conhece. Mas isso nunca foi um problema, não é? Sua persistência nos salvou outras vezes, não tenho do que reclamar… — Ele se levantou e ia sair da sala — Uma pena que tenha acabado, você parecia bem apaixonado e até estava sorrindo… Agora voltou a ficar carrancudo — comentou e saiu do escritório.

E de quem era a culpa, SeungRi pensou, enfurecido, já sozinho no escritório.

  
**9**  
**So don't you ask me**  
 **To give it back**  
 **I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me**

Dois dias depois que voltou ao trabalho, SeungRi viajou à China na companhia dos empresários. Deixou JongHoon cuidando de tudo enquanto ele verificaria o local que o restaurante seria inaugurado. Os chineses estavam encantados com o programa de publicidade, o tempo todo elogiam as malditas curvas do novo logo. SeungRi tratava de sorrir e assentir. Eles queriam que o restaurante tivesse o toque da propaganda que a empresa estava vendendo e SeungRi não soube o que responder sobre isso.

Estava no quarto do hotel e encarava o seu cartão de visitas onde o logo antigo, quadrado, ainda imperava. Deslizou o dedo pelo relevo e sorriu tristemente. Pelo o que tinha escutado, ele era mesmo um velho e o ar novo que JiYong estava dando a seu negócio estava favorecendo os empresários chineses. Se conseguisse abrir o negócio ali, ele estava certo que poderiam abrir outras pelo mundo. JongHoon lhe pediu para ser o homem de negócios que era e SeungRi estava notando que talvez ele precisasse mesmo abraçar as coisas que ele odiava.

Não que a propaganda de JiYong fosse ruim. Ela era ótima, bem mais do que SeungRi tinha esperado - e ele deveria ter altas expectativas para uma agência de publicidade tão conceituada - mas ele queria e odiaria tudo - apesar de ser brilhante, aquelas coisas não lhe agradavam totalmente. As curvas, as cores, as ideias, os modelos. Não porque fosse feio, mas porque foi JiYong que fez e dar o braço a torcer (mesmo que um aceno de cabeça positivo) seria uma condenação para SeungRi, uma sentença de morte. Aquele maldito homem o seduziu com a sua falsa liberdade e o enganou, já tinha que lidar com JiYong no escritório (parecia que ele nunca ia embora e fez da sala de reuniões um pequeno espaço de criação, sem a sua autorização, é claro), não queria lidar com a admissão que o homem loiro trabalhava estupendamente bem. 

Era tudo isso e SeungRi ainda odiava as curvas.

Atirou-se para trás na cama e olhou o outro cartão, aquele com o logo de anime horroroso. Não era infantil? Eles vendiam boa comida, pelo amor de deus, por que tinha que ter uma coreana fofinha de publicidade? Os chineses amaram aquele logo. Todo mundo gostou, menos ele. Deixou os braços caírem na cama e virou a cabeça para olhar a noite chinesa. Bem, era por isso que ele tinha contratado aquela publicidade, eles saberiam como lidar com as questões que ele não sabia.

Ele queria transar com alguém. Não se sentiria tão sozinho se fizesse isso. Apesar de estar cansado, foi fácil localizar os lugares certos em Hong Kong através do celular. Discretamente, ele deixou o hotel, ignorando o hóspede que acabou de chegar da Coreia do Sul a convite dos empresários chineses. Assim como todas as outras vezes, ele teve o que queria logo que chegou no lugar. Estava começando a achar que os homens gostavam de bagunçar com sua roupa e com seu cabelo enquanto lhe davam prazer. Depois, ele se arrumava como se estivesse indo para uma reunião com o presidente do mundo e deixava o homem sozinho na cama, com o dinheiro a mais do valor do quarto de hotel vagabundo.

Sentia-se renovado na manhã seguinte. Nada como uma boa trepada para levantar seu ânimo. Tomou café-da-manhã no restaurante do hotel e foi se encontrar com os empresários.  Um deles estava em êxtase e quando SeungRi chegou, ele o arrastou até a ruela lateral do restaurante e foi lá que o CEO entendeu porque de tanta animação.

Cercado por latas de spray de diversas cores estava Kwon JiYong. Não como havia conhecido no escritório, mas quase como o punk com quem teve o relacionamento amoroso. Usava uma bandana vermelha para cobrir o cabelo loiro e um tecido cobrindo o nariz e boca que lembrava os modelos usados em filmes de faroeste. A blusa preta era bastante justa e contornava cada parte dos braços e peito. A calça era estava rasgada pelo uso excessivo, com o tecido gasto e frágil. Os tênis eram velhos e estavam sujos de tintas.

JiYong estava sacudindo uma lata de spray quando o notou. Ele tirou o pano do rosto e sorriu. Naquela manhã que SeungRi achava que seria tranquila, ele quis ir embora assim que viu o homem mais velho ali. Aliás, o que ele estava fazendo na China?

— Chamamos ele para enfeitar o restaurante — o empresário disse em chinês e SeungRi conseguiu desviar os olhos do loiro para olhar quem estava falando com ele. — O Sr. JiYong vai desenhar um dragão carregando nas patas pratos de ramyeon… Ótima ideia, muito boa mesmo. Eu não sabia que você tinha um departamento de publicidade em seu escritório, Sr. SeungRi. Isso é mesmo muito brilhante de sua parte.

 _Departamento de publicidade? Que departamento de publicidade?_  SeungRi encarou JiYong, enfurecido. O loiro se aproximou dele, ainda com a lata spray nas mãos.

— Eu não falo chinês muito bem… Mas não estou surpreso que domine a língua dessa forma, é bem a sua cara mesmo… — sorriu — o que foi que ele disse?

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Seguindo você…

SeungRi ficou chocado ao ouvir isso e ignorou que o empresário o encarava, esperando a tradução do que estavam conversando em coreano. Caramba, seu coração ficou acelerado com aquela confissão.

— Era o que queria ouvir, não era? Ah, Sr. Cliente, eu te disse que você está mesmo muito apaixonado por mim… — JiYong disse e sorriu maliciosamente, como se soubesse que SeungRi ficou abalado por ouvir as palavras. — Mas não vim por sua causa não, eles me chamaram e achei que era a oportunidade perfeita para te mostrar meu trabalho e um dos meus projetos.

— Você… Aish, eu odeio você…

Enfurecido, o CEO deu as costas ao homem loiro e se afastou, sem dar nenhuma explicação para o empresário. Ainda estava perto quando ouviu a risada de JiYong e seu inglês, falando com o homem local. SeungRi entrou no restaurante e fingiu se importar com o que estavam modificando na cozinha. A todo instante, ele olhava para a porta, mas JiYong não entrou. Falaram a ele que o loiro estava grafitando do lado de fora e, novamente, o agradeceram por emprestar seu funcionário.

Seu funcionário uma ova. Queria gritar que ele homem não era nada seu. Aliás, JiYong estava mentindo para aqueles homens com a mesma facilidade que mentiu para ele. Agradecer jamais. Ele mataria o homem loiro se ficasse mais tempo em sua presença.

Todos foram almoçar num restaurante próximo. Os empresários chineses que tanto reparavam em tudo, pareciam fascinados com JiYong e ignoravam como ele estava vestido. SeungRi estava irritado demais para comer ou participar das conversas de forma ativa. Os homens falaram que ele estava sem jeito por causa do funcionário brilhante e que estava sendo humilde,

Tiveram reuniões durante o dia todo e SeungRi assinou os contratos, satisfeito com os valores que os chineses pagariam pela marca. Eles o obrigaram a olhar o grafite e ele admitiu silenciosamente que JiYong era bom nisso também, mas nunca falaria abertamente. O “seu funcionário” que ficasse ali porque ele estava indo embora da China naquela noite. Ou, ao menos, foi o que gostaria de ter feito, mas os empresários pediram que ficasse mais dois dias para que desse seu aval em tudo o que modificariam.

Naquela noite, ele voltou a sair do hotel e ir no bar gay. Ficou com o tipo forte e de aparência agressiva e bonita. Aquele misto de sensualidade e violência o fascinava também. O melhor de tudo, ele era tão diferente de JiYong que SeungRi não pensaria nele durante o sexo. Seu plano funcionou muito bem. Ele largou o dinheiro na cama e saiu do hotel, respirando o ar poluído e frio.

Levou um susto ao ver que JiYong estava abaixado do lado de fora do hotel, usando uma bermuda, regata e um casaco de pele preto. Um cigarro recém-acesso estava entre seus dedos. O homem o encarou de baixo e não parecia feliz. Os cabelos loiros estavam tão bagunçados que SeungRi se perguntou qual era o propósito de ficar assim, ele penteava o cabelo? Ele ficava passando a mão até ficarem daquele jeito?

Não poderia fingir que não o viu, então, suspirou e foi para perto dele. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Você gozou, Sr. Cliente? Heim? Você gozou, SeungHyun-sshi?

— O que você acha? Não gosta de concluir as coisas, então conclua isso… Estou cansado, vou voltar para o hotel.

Deu as costas a ele e começou a andar de volta a avenida para pegar um táxi. Escutou as passadas pesadas atrás de si e tentou ficar calmo. Por que aquele homem insistia em irritá-lo?

— É? E como foi? Você deixou que ele montasse em você? Ficou de frente? De quatro? Heim, heim? Como é que foi?

Como não teve resposta, ele pulou na frente de SeungRi e bloqueou seu caminho, com os braços abertos. O cigarro devia ter sido jogado no chão em algum momento da curta perseguição. Com agilidade, as mãos dele foram para a roupa do CEO e ele o bagunçou. Mexeu na gravata, abriu o botão do blazer, arrancou seus óculos, passou a mão em seu cabelo. SeungRi tentou se defender do ataque, mas estava caótico no final dele e indevidamente excitado. Ao ver que ele estava furioso por ficar bagunçado, JiYong sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

— Hey, esse cara está mexendo com você? — o chinês forte que foi seu último parceiro sexual perguntou da porta do hotel.

JiYong olhou por cima do ombro de SeungRi. — Você trepou com aquele cara? — Quase gritou.

Ouviu os passos do homem e sentiu sua presença. SeungRi ficou confuso, ele estava todo bagunçado e não sabia o que fazer quando estava assim. Começou a arrumar sua roupa e não respondeu. Ordem, ele precisava de ordem.

JiYong passou por ele e foi encarar o chinês. — Ele gozou dentro de você? — perguntou para o homem, ainda falando em coreano. Seu movimento corporal era agressivo e o chinês o empurrou para longe. — Heim, heim? Gozou? — voltou a perguntar, se aproximando do homem novamente.

SeungRi viu pelo o canto do olho quando o loiro foi empurrado com tanta força que caiu no chão. Ele olhou os dois homens e apertou sua gravata, querendo mantê-la no lugar.

— Esse homem está mexendo com você? — o chinês perguntou e apontou para JiYong no chão. — Ele é seu namorado?

SeungRi não soube o que responder. Não porque não sabia a resposta, mas ele estava tão confuso que não conseguiu pensar em nada. JiYong se levantou do chão, apanhou SeungRi pelo braço e o puxou pela rua. O chinês apenas os observou sem entender nada, malditos estrangeiros que vinham a China e faziam esse show na rua. Assim que voltou a funcionar, SeungRi soltou do agarre preciso e encarou JiYong.

— Qual é o seu problema? Você está louco?

— Meu problema? Você é meu problema. O que se passa nessa sua cabeça inflexível para achar que pode fazer isso comigo? Eu não entendo você… Você gosta de mim, por que está transando com aquele monstro? Olha o tamanho do bíceps dele, SeungHyun-sshi, você está louco? E se ele te machuca…? Ou… Ah, eu já sei, você gosta mesmo desses viados de academia! Eu sabia!

— Eu não estou entendendo nada do que está falando… Eu nem sei porque está aqui.

— Ah, não sabe? — JiYong se aproximou novamente e o bagunçou. SeungRi bateu nas mãos que abriam sua roupa e que bagunçavam tudo, mas em vão. — Você é um viado ordenado, não é? Pois bem, eu vou te mostrar um pouco de caos para que fique confuso.

— Pare de fazer isso — SeungRi pediu tentando arrumar a roupa enquanto o outro o desarrumava. Foi empurrado contra uma parede de um dos becos enquanto o ataque continuava. Quando seus óculos foram roubados, ele não conseguiu mais se defender. JiYong era um borrão na sua frente. — Chega — pediu.

— Já quer desistir? Agora, ter me incomodado durante todos esses dias estava tudo bem, não é? Eu vou destruir sua ordem e te empurrar no caos — disse, ameaçador — e só vou parar quando você admitir que está apaixonado por mim.

SeungRi não ficaria mais ali. Estava tremendo. Saiu da parede e olhou para o chão. Suas coisas pareciam estar ali. Ele abaixou e tateou o chão e levou os objetos encontrados até bem perto dos olhos. JiYong continuava parado na sua frente, apenas olhando. Desistiu de fazer isso, passou pelo seu agressor e foi andando por onde ele tinha certeza que não havia obstrução.

— SeungHyun-sshi?

— Me deixe em paz, você é louco.

— Tá bom, eu paro…

— Fique longe de mim.

— Por que eu faria isso? Não é isso que você quer — concluiu e irritou ainda mais SeungRi por estar certo.

JiYong riu logo atrás dele e seu braço passou pela cintura de SeungRi e puxou contra ele. Foi possível sentir a ereção do homem mais velho e a forma que ele se esfregou atrás dele. SeungRi perdeu o fôlego. JiYong deixou os óculos nas mãos de SeungRi e ele colocou no rosto. Assim, com a outra mão livre, ele enrolou seu braço na cintura do CEO.

— Você gozou dentro dele, não foi? Isso é tão baixo e tão sujo, Sr. Cliente… Você sabe como eu gosto de me sujar e está fazendo isso de propósito… — Ele murmurou e deitou o rosto no ombro de SeungRi. — Vamos para o hotel transar como coelhos… Eu não transo desde da última vez que estivemos juntos — confessou e mordeu a orelha de SeungRi.

— Você é louco… — disse com um fio de voz.

— Ah, você adora quando eu faço isso, não é?  Você não deveria me deixar enciumado, Sr. Cliente… Eu sou um agente do Caos, eu vou destruir sua Ordem se fizer isso novamente… Agora vamos trepar — ele o soltou e pegou SeungRi pela mão, quase correndo para a avenida. SeungRi apenas deixou ele o levar e não se importou com a noite de sexo com outra pessoa, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes, transar com dois caras distintos na mesma noite.


	4. Parte Quatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respostei o capítulo porque estava cheio de erros. Sou uma péssima revisadora.

  
**10**  
I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because

Olhando o grafite feito, SeungRi ouvia os chineses soltando exclamações maravilhadas, uma após a outra, após a outra, após a outra. Ele não falou nada, notando as curvas das escamas e todos os efeitos de luz que JiYong deu a criatura. Tantas curvas, elas deixavam SeungRi confuso. Depois de passarem a noite juntos, JiYong estava feliz, lembrando a SeungRi de GDragon. Desistiu de entendê-lo após o ocorrido na noite passada. O homem loiro o incomodava por sua falta de coerência e ele não deveria se meter com esses tipos, mas já estava envolvido. Certamente um agente do caos, fosse isso o que fosse.

— O que achou, Sr. Presidente? — um dos empresários perguntou. — Esse seu departamento de publicidade é maravilhoso. O Sr. JiYong me mostrou os painéis que vão pôr no metrô. Simplesmente perfeito. Foi um ótimo negócio esse, um ótimo negócio.

SeungRi sorriu e não disse nada. Ele só queria que tudo acabasse para que ficasse sozinho com JiYong novamente. Parecia que estava tudo voltando ao que era antes em sua mente. Queria ficar bravo com o homem mentiroso e maluco, no entanto, ele se traia, derretendo a cada toque dele. SeungRi queria ter mais força de vontade quando se tratava de homens bonitos, no entanto, ele se entregava facilmente. Admitia que a personalidade caótica de JiYong o atraia e, por isso, sentia-se um idiota.

A noite, ele e JiYong se encontraram no restaurante do hotel. O homem loiro vestia um terno escuro, aparentando ser uma pessoa de negócios importante. Ele se vestiu assim somente por causa do jantar com os empresários, quis causar boa impressão, disse em seu ouvido durante o evento. Gostava dele arrumado, mas gostava mais do punk. Sentados em uma mesa num canto, era estranho depois de tudo estarem juntos.

— Não tem nada para me dizer? — JiYong perguntou assim que o garçom deixou os drinks na mesa de vime com tampo de vidro.

— O que quer que eu diga?

— Por que faz tudo algo difícil? O que achou da pintura?

SeungRi deu de ombros e não respondeu.

— Meu deus, como você é chato. Eu nem sei porque gosto de você… Você é insuportável… — o loiro disse e tomou um gole da bebida, visivelmente chateado.

— Vamos conversar porque eu estou perdido. Você terminou comigo, por que está atrás de mim novamente?

— Olha você fazendo alarde das coisas… Foi só uma trepada, muito boa por sinal, mas somente isso. Isso não quer dizer nada… Achei injusto saber que estava transando por aí enquanto eu me fazia de virgem... Você estava com aquele monstro de academia, eu acho que me devia isso.

— Eu te devia? — SeungRi ficava mais confuso a cada instante.

— Claro que devia… Ficou com aquele monstro só para que eu ficasse com ciúme… Eu sei bem como você funciona, Sr. Cliente. Você me irrita — ele disse, olhando para a garrafa verde da cerveja. — Mas eu sei quando eu cometo erros também… De qualquer forma, eu sei onde isso vai levar…

SeungRi não entendia mesmo. Olhou para seu copo de uísque - hoje ele queria algo mais forte para tentar se manter são, mas não estava funcionando. Onde estava a ordem do pensamento? Das palavras? Aquele cara estava concluindo coisas? SeungRi perdeu alguma coisa? Tipo o contexto todo? Onde estavam as regras?

— Quem é você afinal? Não sei porque está na minha empresa ainda e porque está aqui grafitando um muro… Não é sua função, o contrato era bastante claro quanto a seus serviços, por que está fazendo essas coisas desnecessárias?

— SeungHyun-sshi, você é burro por acaso? — JiYong perguntou, curvando-se para a frente, se aproximando de SeungRi. Por um instante, SeungRi achou que o loiro fosse bater em seu rosto. — Eu não acho que seja, mas parece que quer que eu pense isso.

— Burro? Não fui eu que falei que meu trabalho era uma prisão e não sei porque está fazendo essas coisas. Você disse que eu estava tornando seu trabalho ainda pior, então, por que continua?

— Porque eu quero que o filho da puta do CEO para o qual eu trabalho olhe para os projetos e goste deles — disse alto, chamando a atenção das mesas vizinhas. SeungRi ficou corado com a atenção inusitada e JiYong bebeu metade da garrafa num único fôlego. Bateu a garrafa na mesa ao final. — Quer que eu desenhe agora? Eu deixei de foder com você porque eu queria que ficasse feliz, você mesmo disse dos seus fracassos e como não era bom com publicidade e marketing. Isso parecia tão importante e eu sei que você não ia compartilhar se não fosse. Então, eu achei que o sexo podia ser deixado de lado porque era apenas isso, mas você estragou tudo se apaixonando por mim. Infelizmente, isso me emputece e como eu te acho muito fofo, não posso deixar de pensar que você precisa ficar feliz como era quando trepava comigo. Só que não dá certo porque você é chato, rígido e cheio de regras estúpidas. Você nem ao menos deu uma chance para o esforço que eu fiz… Porque olha, eu gostava mais de foder com você do que ficar desenhando coisas idiotas que todo mundo gosta menos você. Isso é realmente muito frustrante. Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheci na minha vida, meu pai e meu tio são anjos que sentam do lado do Senhor perto de você.

SeungRi ajeitou os óculos e tentou ficar bem com a série de ofensas. Novamente falhou, assim, ficou olhando o uísque e vendo o gelo derreter. Se ele levantasse e fosse embora, alguém se importaria? E quem era JiYong para falar de regras se ele mesmo tinha um monte delas? Odiava que ele insistisse naquele negócio de estar apaixonado, SeungRi acabaria acreditando nele dessa maneira.

— Meu deus, você está fazendo isso de novo… Me irritando! Você gostou da porra do dragão ou não gostou?

JiYong perguntou e tornou a bater a garrafa na mesa. SeungRi deu um pequeno pulo de susto e viu que o homem estava espumando.

— É… É bonito — murmurou.

JiYong sentou-se melhor na cadeira e sorriu. Foi como se ele nunca tivesse ficado bravo. — Mesmo? Você gostou então? — perguntou, com voz suave.

— É… — SeungRi deu de ombro de novo.

— Eu vou te matar — JiYong rosnou. Ele ficou enfurecido, no instante seguinte, puxou do bolso interno do terno uma caneta tinteiro banhada a ouro e roubou o guardanapo de pano que SeungRi tinha acabado de dobrar meticulosamente.  Sem se importar que não deveria estar fazendo isso, ele desenhou um dragão quadrado no pano. Ainda que tivesse curvas eram tão suaves por causa da postura quadrada do dragão. Ao final, ele empurrou o guardanapo de volta. SeungRi admirou o desenho sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. — É um rascunho de Kukulcan, a Serpente Emplumada.

— Kukulcan — repetiu, de maneira solene mesmo que não soubesse o que era — é um ótimo desenho — SeungRi disse, feliz. Ele adorou como o monstro parecia endurecido e, ainda assim, muito belo. — Mas você não deveria ter feito num guardanapo do restaurante.

— Você gosta desse desenho? Quadrado, igual a você?

— Sim, é um ótimo desenho. Eu não sabia que você sabia desenhar… — ou seja, o dragão curvo grafitado numa parede na China não era um desenho ou prova que o JiYong soubesse desenhar.

— É óbvio, você não sabe nada sobre mim e não se preocupou em saber…

— O que quer que eu saiba? Por que acha que não poderia me mostrar se estivéssemos numa relação?

— Meu deus, você é mesmo muito apaixonado por mim. Quer que eu volte com você?

Sim. — Não… Não é isso que quero dizer.

— Quando as pessoas gostam uma da outra. elas querem saber mais. Eu sei tudo sobre você — ele disse.

SeungRi encarou o uísque novamente. Ele queria saber, mas achava que seria natural descobrir dentro da relação, afinal, eles tinham estabelecido aquelas regras de nunca falarem de coisas pessoais e era como viver uma vida secreta com alguém. SeungRi nunca tinha feito nada dessas coisas antes, era diferente e excitante - além de parecer proibido dado que tentava controlar tudo em sua vida. No entanto, não admitiu isso abertamente. Certamente que JiYong o acharia idiota por pensar isso e falaria sobre o que achava que era excitante, algo que SeungRi tinha certeza ser bem distante daqueles pensamentos quase inocentes. Eles não podiam ser mais diferentes.

— Heim, por que você não admite logo que está apaixonado por mim? Qual é o grande problema? É bem comum que eu receba declarações, não entendo porque está demorando tanto…

Que sorte a sua, SeungRi pensou. Ele deveria ficar com ciúmes? Porque não estava. Achava que era natural que as pessoas se apaixonassem por JiYong, tirando os momentos que ele era insistente, SeungRi o definiria como uma companhia bastante agradável e divertida. Quem não se apaixonaria? O homem loiro era lindo e tinha um corpo sexy. Era fácil mesmo gostar dele.

— Ah, eu realmente não sei o que eu vi em você… É a pior pessoa do mundo mesmo.

JiYong reclamou e bateu na mesa, apontando para o desenho.

— Eu não gosto de coisas confusas — SeungRi disse ainda olhando para o desenho. Precisava se concentrar na ordem para ficar num lugar agradável. Se o desenho tivesse linhas ainda mais duras, SeungRi o amaria completamente.

— Você me acha confuso?

— Não, eu acho que você não faz sentido e isso me deixa confuso.

SeungRi tocou a tinta do desenho e voltou a sorrir. JiYong o olhava, sem falar nada. — Você podia ser um desenhista, tem talento para isso — resolveu dizer, tentando uma outra abordagem.

O homem loiro não respondeu, ele se acomodou na cadeira e pegou a cerveja. Apenas olhava e analisava SeungRi. — O que você gosta nesse desenho?

— As linhas, claro.

JiYong bebeu um gole da cerveja, voltou a pegar o guardanapo da mão de SeungRi e fez um novo desenho no outro canto. Um dragão chinês, enrolado em si mesmo, com curvas muito bem acentuadas. — E esse?

— É bonito — disse, sem muita emoção. — Mas você deveria parar de fazer isso no guardanapo.

— Se continuar reclamando, eu vou tatuar isso na sua testa — ameaçou — cara, você é muito chato. Por que não gostou desse?

— Eu não disse que não gostei.

— SeungHyun-sshi, eu juro que vou te socar se você não me ajudar aqui… Eu estou quase descobrindo quem você é.

— Eu achei que soubesse quem eu sou… — SeungRi suspirou, desistiu mesmo de entender o que o homem mais velho estava fazendo. Não fazia sentido, nunca fez. — Eu não gosto dessas curvas. Está satisfeito?

— Seu filho da puta, por que não me disse isso antes? — JiYong bebeu toda a sua cerveja e ficou de pé, pegando SeungRi pelo pulso e o arrastando para o elevador. Subiram até o quarto de JiYong e ele o empurrou na cadeira macia perto da mesa e começou a mexer em sua mala, pegando seu material de pintura e levando até a mesa. SeungRi não disse nada, apenas o observou, com medo do que estava acontecendo. O homem loiro tirou o terno e jogou na cama, soltou a gravata, desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa de seda, removeu as abotoaduras e ergueu as mangas mostrando os braços tatuados. Sentou-se na outra cadeira, tirou com fúria todos os grampos que prendia seu cabelo e os jogou no chão. Abriu um bloco de papel, pegou um dos lápis disponíveis e começou a desenhar.

— O que está fazendo?

— Meu trabalho. Você vai ficar sentadinho aí e vai esperar, moleque. Eu te odeio tanto nesse momento que quero sufocá-lo com meu pau… Então, só fique aí…

SeungRi obedeceu. Olhou em volta e ficou incomodado com a bagunça. Logo que notou que JiYong estava em estado de fluxo com seus desenhos, ele deslizou da cadeira e esperou uma reação violenta do homem mais velho. Nada aconteceu. Ele calmamente começou a ajeitar a bagunça do quarto. Além de acalmá-lo para o exterior bagunçado, o acalmava internamente. A repetição dos movimentos e a ordem.

Ele deitou na cama e ficou olhando o teto e as linhas do acabamento. Ele sorriu. De repente, era como se tudo estivesse tudo bem como no momento que ele decidiu ir atrás de GDragon novamente. Não resistia mesmo um homem bonito. SeungRi cochilou e acordou com o peso de JiYong em cima de si. Ele se assustou e procurou os óculos, o homem lhe entregou.

— Não mandei dormir, seu cretino — JiYong disse com um cigarro na boca. Ele estava sem camisa e a braguilha da calça estava aberta. Ele pegou os desenhos e jogou em cima de SeungRi. — Olha.

SeungRi bocejou e pegou um dos desenhos. Eram rascunhos de interior do restaurante, com uma decoração levemente quadrada, com linhas duras e fortes. Do jeito que SeungRi gostava. Ele despertou completamente e empurrou o homem de cima dele, sentando-se na cama e pegando outra folha. Aquelas linhas que ele amava estavam ali. Sorriu, incrivelmente satisfeito. Encarou JiYong e o homem estava de pé, segurando o cigarro.

— Você gostou — afirmou e sorriu. — Seu filho da puta, você gostou.

— São muito bons…

— Eu sei.

— Se você sabe, por que quer saber tanto a minha opinião?

JiYong colocou o cigarro entre os lábios e ficou encarando, sem responder. Depois, ele recolheu os desenhos e deixou na mesa. Pegou o celular e ligou.

— Eu sei que você estava dormindo e não me importo. Arrume tudo, estou voltando amanhã… Sim, eu consegui o que queria… Sim, eu sei que sou fabuloso… Aham… Claro, só arrume tudo.

Ele deixou o aparelho na mesa e encarou SeungRi, soprando a fumaça e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. SeungRi ficou confuso, o estado que o acometia sempre que estava com JiYong, e preocupado. Algo dentro dele gritava para que ele acordasse e outro lado dizia que estava tudo bem enquanto ele pudesse ficar perto do homem loiro caótico.

— Eu gosto tanto de você agora… — JiYong disse e se aproximou dele, puxando os sapatos de seus pés e lançando pelo quarto. — Eu vou te dar o que merece por ser um bom  _dongsaeng_ … — comentou, sorrindo enquanto tirava as meias de SeungRi e jogava cada uma para cada lado. O mesmo foi feito com todas as outras peças. Ser despido era excitante demais, fazia SeungRi estremecer a cada toque.

SeungRi quis perguntar do que se tratava a ligação, mas com o homem loiro segurando seu pênis bem perto da boca, pensou que poderia perguntar depois. Ele teria todas as suas respostas depois.

Ao menos, foi o que pensou.

E novamente, ele estava errado.

  
**11  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me**

Era inverno e chovia forte. SeungRi estava parado próximo à janela do seu escritório, observando a água bater com força no vidro. Ele adorava as chuvas de inverno. Era sua época favorita do ano.

Ele sabia que estava bem frio lá fora e agradecia o sistema de calefação ultra moderno do prédio, que deixava a temperatura agradável ali dentro. Ele vestia apenas a camisa branca, com a gravata vermelha e a calça preta.  O blazer e seu casaco longo ficaram pendurados no cabide próximo da porta, juntamente com o cachecol que ganhou de presente da secretária em seu último aniversário. Um belo cachecol vermelho de lã macia.

Suspirou e sorriu. Ele teve um outono difícil em sua vida amorosa, mas um outono brilhante nos negócios. Naturalmente, ele preferia os negócios, assim, podia ignorar como ficou chateado por ter sido enganado, novamente.

Seu último amante ainda aparecia com frequência por ali. Tinha contatos com JongHoon e SeungRi nunca mais tornou a falar com ele depois que JiYong reafirmou que o sexo na China não foi uma volta na relação deles, que odiava como SeungRi era monótono e que não sabia porque ele era tão chato. Foi uma sequência de ofensas logo depois do sexo que culminou com a expulsão de SeungRi do quarto tendo apenas suas roupas amassadas em sua mão para cobrir sua nudez. Foi realmente embaraçoso e odioso, no entanto, JiYong se divertia com isso e devia ser natural para o homem loiro ser um babaca - o que tornava SeungRi ainda mais idiota por ter considerado que eles podiam ficar juntos novamente.

Quando voltaram a Coreia do Sul, SeungRi estava muito magoado para lidar com a situação e fez o que sabia fazer de melhor, se trancou em seu mundo ordenado e passou a controlar todos os passos da sua vida com mais exatidão do que antes. Houve duas conversas entre eles, nas quais SeungRi não quis ouvir que JiYong tinha a dizer uma vez que o loiro vinha com “ah você ainda está chateado”. Apenas o mandava sair de sua sala e passou a fugir de sua presença.

 JiYong não pareceu se incomodar, não foi mais a sua sala depois, apenas olhava de longe pelas paredes de vidro, estava satisfeito pelo seu projeto publicitário e fez mais do que devia para eles, trabalhando com todas as mídias. Ele e suas ideias que se explodissem. O loiro usou a sala de reuniões como um estúdio e não havia ninguém que quisesse tirá-lo dali, além de SeungRi, mas como isso infringiria sua regra de não falar com JiYong, ele deixou que ficasse assim.

Achava incômodo sair a noite do escritório e ver JiYong trabalhando até mais tarde. Parecia que ele era bastante dedicado ao trabalho e isso fazia SeungRi se questionar o que era uma prisão. Claro, queria entender isso assim como queria entender muitas coisas, mas apenas abaixava a cabeça e passava por ali para ter acesso aos elevadores.

Numa semana, SeungRi viu uma propaganda da sua rede de restaurantes no metrô. Embora possuísse carro, quis dar a si mesmo a ótima sensação de caminhar pelas ruas geladas e sentir o vento frio no rosto. Tinha duas garotas tirando foto da personagem de anime fofa que servia o ramyeon. As bordas e a própria tigela que ela segurava tinham as linhas retas que o CEO apreciava. Bem, ele deveria estar feliz por isso, havia algo que ele gostava, o valor pago a agência Kwon voltaria para as mãos dele e de JongHoon, JiYong parecia feliz em trabalhar em sua prisão.

Era verdade que SeungRi pensava que podia ser responsável pela infelicidade do outro homem, mas quando lembrava como ele era infeliz por não estar num relacionamento com o loiro, tratava de sufocar a compaixão. Tudo estava certo, ele pensou, olhando a propaganda e notando que um homem bonito, vestido com tanto aprumo como ele, parou para olhar também. O estranho disse que achou bonito e que estava com fome, perguntou se SeungRi não queria ir com ele para jantarem e agora faziam duas semanas que estavam juntos. SeungRi gostava dos homens que eram bem diretos.

O namorado, MinHo, reservou lugares no restaurante do topo do prédio, aquele que era um dos lugares mais caros de Seul. Comentou rindo que tinha feito uma reserva há vários meses para ele e sua filha, mas a garota não voltou pois teve dependências na faculdade dos Estados Unidos. SeungRi se divertiu em saber disso e concordou em ir, seria um desperdício não aproveitar a reserva. O CEO sentiu-se bem quando o homem lhe sorriu e pegou suas mãos para beijá-las. Aquele tipo de romantismo o excitava também, era como nos filmes estadunidenses que eles viam juntos.

Foi fácil saber com quem estava se relacionando, o namorado deixou claro que não gostava de descobrir coisas fundamentais durante o relacionamento e que queria saber do principal ali e agora. MinHo ficava ainda mais atraente quando fazia essas demandas e era fácil SeungRi concordar com ele, achava que seria melhor se não fosse nada parecido com o que teve com JiYong - que não foi nada mesmo, apenas sexo descomprometido, como o loiro mesmo afirmou (obviamente não com essa classe de palavras, mas SeungRi não repetiria as palavras de baixo-calão ditas com tanta facilidade, ele não gostava de usar aquele palavreado sujo).

Podia gostar do novo namorado, SeungRi pensou consigo mesmo, claro que podia. O homem controlava até mesmo o tempo, era genial para SeungRi. Nada de caos e desordem, apenas silêncio, bom vinho e massagem nos pés. Nada de sexo louco e roupas espalhadas pelo chão, coisas ordenadas, precisas e profundas. Nada de ficar um monólogo sem ouvir nenhuma réplica, SeungRi obtinha respostas e debatia ideias. O namorado era mais velho, cerca de uma década mais velho, foi casado por um tempo até conseguir se assumir como gay. A filha aceitava e estava curiosa para saber sobre SeungRi. O namorado tinha um sorriso charmoso e um olhar romântico. Claro que ele poderia gostar do namorado. MinHo era ótimo.

E o mais importante, ele era tão diferente de JiYong que SeungRi quase estava esquecendo do homem loiro quando estava com o namorado novo.

— Você está me ouvindo?

SeungRi assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de JongHoon. Ele virou-se e olhou para o amigo que estava colocando o casaco. O sócio riu.

— É, você não estava me ouvindo… Estou indo a premiação de publicidade. Você não quer mesmo ir?

Claro que não. JiYong estaria lá. SeungRi ainda não entendia o que o loiro estava fazendo, mas por sorte, logo deixaria de se preocupar com isso e aquele cara sumiria da sua vida. Achava que havia mais coisas estranhas porque um projeto publicitário não deveria demorar tanto. Quanto tempo uma campanha poderia ficar no ar até perder a graça? Ele não entendia nada dessas coisas e ficava com medo de pesquisar e acabar pensando em como ele estava feliz com JiYong. Não queria pensar nisso, queria pensar que veria MinHo mais tarde e que isso o deixaria feliz.

— Não. Eu tenho um compromisso hoje — respondeu e deu um breve sorriso.

— JiYong-sshi vai ficar chateado… Ele sempre resmunga que você não tem interesse no que ele faz… Você podia chamá-lo para jantar ou um café, acho que ele iria parar de se preocupar em te agradar. É irritante como ele é obcecado por isso.

— Eu não me importo com isso. Eu já disse que não quero saber.

— Sim, mas ele mudou o projeto todo, três vezes. Achei que ele ia cobrar a mais por isso, mas em vez de cobrar, ele parece que está dando as coisas. Ele não é uma má pessoa. Acho que você ia gostar dele se o conhecesse.

Ele é mentiroso, SeungRi pensou em dizer, mas apenas respirou fundo.

— Parece que você gosta dele… — SeungRi comentou.

— JiYong-sshi é uma pessoa divertida. Mas tenho certeza que ia gostar dele. Ele tem uma fachada bem ilusória sobre quem ele é, teve que ver no dia que fomos jantar… Bebeu muito e ficou falando que sentia a falta do namorado. Foi então que eu notei que ele era gay… Ele se parece com você, cheio de regras e quando fica bêbado, se abre como uma flor.

Não somos nada parecidos. Você está enganado. SeungRi tornou a respirar fundo.

— Ele deve ter um pau atraente… Eu sei que você gosta de paus assim — JongHoon murmurou.

Ele tinha mesmo, SeungRi confirmou em pensamento, lembrando dos momentos que esteve com ele na boca. Como tinha saboreado e se deliciado com ele. Era um pau magnífico, sem dúvidas. Piscou os olhos e afastou as imagens eróticas que o faziam ficar eufórico.

— Eu estou com outra pessoa agora… Eu gostaria que parasse de falar essas coisas antes que alguém escute e tenha uma ideia errada sobre isso.

JongHoon sorriu. — Que bom que achou outra pessoa. Você parecia bem triste, mas está se esforçando agora.

— MinHo é bastante agradável. Queria que o conhecesse.

— Claro. Ao menos, você não parece perdido agora. É melhor para os negócios. Mas sabe… É a primeira vez que você fala o nome de um namorado. Sempre foi tão reservado nisso… Estou surpreso.

SeungRi forçou um sorriso e assentiu. Ele era reservado, o sócio não era gay e devia ficar constrangido de ouvir aquelas coisas. SeungRi tinha seus próprios limites e o amigo não precisava de detalhes sobre os caras com quem saia, ele forjava suas próprias impressões com o pouco que lhe era fornecido. JongHoon acenou e saiu.

Ele tinha que se esforçar mais, toda vez que notava como JongHoon falava de JiYong, queria ter aquela mesma paixão. Ele era patético por sentir falta de alguém tão traiçoeiro. Voltaria a se focar em MinHo e tudo daria certo.


	5. Parte Cinco - Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymus-chan trazendo o final da songfic (◕ᴗ◕✿)   
> Pode ter erros - eu não canso de avisar que sou uma péssima revisadora.   
> Se houve tempo e inspiração, tentarei escrever outras.

  
**12  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time**

SeungRi e MinHo se encontraram um pouco antes do horário combinado. Trocaram alguns beijos dentro do carro juntamente com algumas carícias ousadas Riram e falaram frases coerentes sobre o que queriam fazer naquela noite. A presença do homem mais velho deixava SeungRi com a certeza que tudo ficaria bem e quando o homem o abraçava e beijava até ficar sem fôlego, o jovem CEO ria sozinho, como um homem bobinho experimentando a paixão de um homem mais velho pela primeira vez.

O restaurante estava cheio, mas com a reserva feita foram para uma mesa no centro do salão. Não era tão discreta, contudo dois homens vestindo ternos e extremamente alinhados só poderiam ser pessoas tratando de negócios e não dois amantes. Possivelmente, era a impressão das pessoas que os observaram, sentadas em torno da mesa deles. Embora o ambiente incomodasse SeungRi por lembrá-lo do dia que esteve ali com JiYong, ele precisou se forçar a dar um novo rumo a seus pensamentos. Kwon JiYong era passado.

Conversaram sobre o tempo e os negócios. MinHo estava falando sobre sua filha e SeungRi estava prestando bastante atenção. Ele nunca saiu com um homem que teve um caso com uma mulher e que era pai. O namorado notou a forma como SeungRi o olhava e apanhou sua mão por cima da mesa e a acariciou discretamente. Os dois sorriram.

Com os pratos na refeição principal e o vinho servido, MinHo estava falando da infância da filha quando eles foram interrompidos. Alguém bateu com um prêmio de vidro soprado em cima da mesa, apanhou uma cadeira da mesa do lado sem pedir permissão, virou-a e sentou-se ao contrário nela. Os dois homens olharam para o intruso loiro que usava um casaco elegante caramelo e uma blusa de gola alta preta. Os cabelos haviam sido raspados nas laterais da cabeça, deixando um moicano preso por grampos pretos. Todos os buracos possíveis feitos na orelha estavam com argolas de prata e havia quatro anéis em seus dedos tatuados.

Kwon JiYong encarou um e o outro, sorrindo. — Ora ora se não é o Sr. Cliente com outro homem — disse de forma cínica. — Você já disse a ele que me ama, Sr. Cliente? Ou está aqui enganando mais um pobre homem com sua cara fofa?

— O que está fazendo aqui? — SeungRi perguntou, furioso. Seu coração estava disparado. Odiava como achava que JiYong era lindo.

— Comemorando — ele apontou para o prêmio — ou estava, porque agora eu perdi a fome.

— Quem é você? — MinHo perguntou.

— O cara que ele ama — JiYong disse e apontou para SeungRi. — E você? Quem é?

— O namorado dele — MinHo afirmou e apontou para SeungRi. O homem mais velho continuou olhando, intensamente. — Espere, você não é GDragon, o artista de rua?

 _Artista de rua?_  SeungRi encarou o namorado e depois JiYong, esperando uma resposta.

— Meu deus, é você mesmo — MinHo ficou bastante surpreso. — Filho de Kwon YoungHwan… Eu costumava a jogar golfe com seu pai.

 _Golfe?_  SeungRi ficou ainda mais perdido.

JiYong riu e passou a mão no cabelo, retirando os grampos e jogando para todos os lados. O cabelo ficou bagunçado e alto no topo da cabeça dele. Não respondeu sobre quem era, também, não parecia mais necessário. Ele pegou o vinho que estava na mesa. — Uau, uma safra boa… Você está pagando para sair com ele também, Sr. Cliente? — Serviu uma dose enorme na taça de SeungRi. Olhou para MinHo — Você sabia que ele deixa dinheiro a mais? Parece que todo mundo é michê para ele… Ou talvez seja um fetiche ou apenas uma forma de controlar as pessoas. É insuportável quando ele faz isso. Eu sou muito mais rico do que ele e esse idiota acha que eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar um quarto de hotel depois de transar loucamente com ele.

MinHo ficou com uma expressão séria.

— Por que está aqui? Não devia estar numa premiação? — SeungRi tornou a perguntar, furioso. Pelo o que ele sabia, premiações eram demoradas e ofereciam festas particulares depois. Por que ele estava ali destruindo seu jantar e atormentando sua vida?

— Que sentido que faz estar lá se você não está? Você é muito frio comigo, Sr. Cliente. Olha tudo o que eu fiz por você e não ouvi um único obrigado. Daí o Jimmy me ligou e disse que viu você aqui com outro homem… Como pode fazer isso? Em todas as oportunidades, você está me traindo, você não tem coração?

— SeungRi-sshi? — MinHo o olhou e SeungRi estava respirando muito rápido. 

_O que ele estava falando?_

— Ele é louco. Eu não tenho mais nada com ele. Ele terminou comigo, é um mentiroso e um cretino. Nós não temos mais nada — reafirmou para si próprio porque precisava acreditar que não existia mais nada e que tudo o que estava acontecendo era obra do caos.

— É mentira e você sabe disso — JiYong falou, sem parecer preocupado.

— Pare de fazer isso — SeungRi pediu quando notou que aquilo que iria sair de seu rígido controle. Ou melhor, que já tinha saído. JiYong sorriu daquele jeito malicioso e começou a bagunçar a mesa diante dos olhares horrorizados dos dois homens.

— Não. Eu disse que não vou parar até que você diga a verdade, que está apaixonado por mim. Eu sei que está, você só precisa dizer e será como se libertar dessa sua vida monótona.

— Isso é ridículo… Vamos embora, SeungRi-sshi — MinHo disse e ficou de pé. Eles não conseguiriam suportar toda a bagunça na mesa. SeungRi o imitou, e por fim, JiYong se levantou.

O homem loiro pegou a taça de vinho que ele encheu e atirou o líquido na rosto de MinHo. Houve uma comoção no restaurante enquanto o homem mais velho estava pingando vinho tinto. Não havia mais oxigênio para todos que estavam assistindo a cena. SeungRi apanhou um dos guardanapos que ele tinha dobrado durante a conversa e secou o homem.

— Isso é pro senhor aprender a não roubar o namorado dos outros — disse e mostrou a língua pra ele, de maneira infantil. — Vamos embora, Sr. Cliente, eu quero falar com você.

— Não… Por que você apenas não some?

— Porque se eu gostasse de facilitar, certamente teria feito isso. Mas se você não facilita para mim, por que eu deveria facilitar para você? Heim?

MinHo apanhou os guardanapos e sem falar mais nada, deu as costas a eles e saiu primeiro. SeungRi jogou o guardanapo sujo na mesa e foi atrás do homem mais velho ouvindo a gargalhada de JiYong ao fundo. No elevador, SeungRi tentou secar MinHo novamente e o homem o afastou.

— O que foi isso, SeungRi-sshi?

— Eu não sei… Eu não sei porque ele faz isso.

— Então descubra! Ele estragou um jantar ótimo e uma camisa muito cara agora…

— Eu vou pagar.

— Olha, eu serei franco com você. Eu gosto de coisas estáveis e não gosto de perseguidores malucos. Olha o que ele fez com nosso encontro. O que foi que eu disse? Que queria tudo às claras, você não me falou sobre essa pessoa… Ele é um artista mundialmente famoso, ele é louco, o pai dele me disse diversas vezes que não consegue controlá-lo… Ninguém consegue controlá-lo, ele passa por todos os lugares e espalha a desordem, pois bem, eu não quero nenhuma desordem na minha vida. E ele era seu namorado? Onde você estava com a cabeça para se unir a uma pessoa dessas? Por favor, resolva isso e volte a me ligar. 

A porta do elevador se abriu e MinHo saiu. SeungRi ficou parado ali dentro, enfurecido. De fato, MinHo tinha razão ao dizer que ele deveria resolver suas coisas. Como resolveria se JiYong, novamente, atirou sua vida no caos? Havia algo dentro dele que não gostou da forma como MinHo se referiu a JiYong e ele ficou ainda pior por notar isso. Por que ainda se importava com aquele maldito que arruinou sua noite?

Saiu do elevador, sentindo-se derrotado. Aquele foi o fora mais elegante que ele já tomou. Isso estava se tornando um hábito irritante. Ele devia ser um péssimo partido porque ninguém queria ficar com ele ou quando queriam, mexiam em todas as suas coisas de maneira irritante. Se considerava uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa pacífica, mas pensava agora que a visão que tinha de si mesmo era bastante equivocada em relação ao que os outros pensavam.

— Uau, ele foi embora mesmo… Deve ter visto como seus olhos brilham quando olha pra mim — a voz de JiYong soou atrás dele. SeungRi olhou para trás e viu o homem loiro saindo do outro elevador, com o prêmio em mãos. — Eu achei que teria que bater nele aqui no saguão… Você sabe, eu faria isso. Eu adoro me sujar, porra e sangue são meus favoritos.

SeungRi não respondeu. Era capaz de ver a cena em sua mente e não tinha orgulho da visão. Deu as costas a ele e caminhou para a saída do prédio. Já se sentia pior do que ter ficado nu do lado de fora do quarto de hotel.

— Ele já te largou, Sr. Cliente? Ele nem lutou por você? Sabia que você vale a pena? Você está me ouvindo?

SeungRi viu MinHo ir embora no carro sem, ao menos, olhar para ele. Ficou devastado. Continuou andando e começou a caminhar pela calçada, pensando se tomaria um táxi e se havia bebida suficiente em sua casa para amenizar a rejeição.

— SeungHyun-sshi, espere.

JiYong se meteu na sua frente, com os braços abertos, da mesma maneira que fez quando estavam na China. Sentia que devia odiá-lo, mas não conseguia fazer o esforço. A mistura de tabaco e o perfume masculino era atraente.

— Você estava mesmo namorando com aquele cara? — o loiro perguntou de maneira bastante séria.

— O que você acha?

— Que não pode fazer isso, é claro… _Eu senti tanto a sua falta_ …

— Eu realmente queria entender porque faz essas coisas. Você sente prazer em me ver triste?

— Claro que não. SeungHyun-sshi. Você não sabe por que eu faço isso? De verdade?

— Se eu soubesse, eu não estaria aqui perguntando. não é?

— Cara, você não pode ser tão burro…

Uma ofensa, isso já era demais. SeungRi revirou os olhos, ele não estava mais disposto a ouvir nada. Empurrou JiYong com força e passou por ele, caminhando pela calçada de concreto.

— Eu te amo, SeungHyun-sshi… Está feliz agora? Eu nunca disse isso antes, eu sempre escutei isso antes de achar que gostava de alguém… Mas você não vai falar que gosta de mim, não é? Está feliz agora?

SeungRi parou de andar e olhou por cima do ombro. Nunca viu JiYong com aquela expressão corporal de derrota. Não sabia se era bom escutar a confissão ou se alguém amá-lo era entendido como um fracasso. Se o loiro tivesse dito antes, bem na época da China, SeungRi teria ficado feliz. Agora, apenas sentia que era a ruína do outro homem.

— Você é a pior pessoa que eu já conheci em minha vida — disse as mesmas palavras que o perseguiam durante todo o tempo. — Por favor, nunca mais se aproxime de mim novamente.

— Eu não posso fazer isso… Você sabe, esse prêmio eu ganhei porque eu fiz de tudo para agradá-lo — Jiyong correu para ficar ao lado dele enquanto SeungRi voltou a andar.

— Que bom para você.

— SeungHyun-sshi… Eu tinha uma promessa da minha família que seu eu ganhasse os principais prêmios, ele me deixariam fazer o que eu realmente queria fazer…. Que era ser um vagabundo em tempo integral — ele riu da própria piada — você me lembrou a paixão que eu tinha por desenhar… Agora eu não vejo mais como um inferno meu trabalho… Eu estou até me divertindo. Acontece de eu ser um gênio na publicidade, quase um Don Draper! Talvez até mais do que ele… O que quero dizer é que finalmente alguém falou que não era bom, que podia melhorar… Sabe como é chato todo mundo falar que é bom o tempo todo? Você foi ótimo nisso porque além de não estar interessado, o que me irritou bastante, falava que não gostava. O mais fantástico é que tudo bem alguém não gostar, eu espero que não gostem, assim posso melhorar.

Do que ele estava falando? O despejo de palavras só faria sentido se SeungRi se esforçasse muito para entender o que tudo aquilo queria dizer. — Você quer que eu bata palmas?

— Não, quero que fique comigo, eu posso ser um homem melhor se você estiver comigo… Trepando todas as noites e me amando durante o dia.

Um homem melhor? Que tipo de conversa maluca era essa? Ninguém fazia outra pessoa melhor, as pessoas só ficam melhores se elas se esforçarem para isso. Que sandice. Quanto a parte de ficarem juntos, era um bom sonho, tinha que admitir. Deus, você não está pensando em voltar com ele, não é?

— Eu te amo, Sr. Cliente, e isso não vai mudar — JiYong parou de andar, novamente derrotado e gritou atrás dele.

— Então, desame. Você não pode fazer isso?

— Não, quando você fala assim comigo, eu fico ainda mais apaixonado. Você é a pessoa mais difícil que eu já conheci.

SeungRi acenou para um táxi e esperou o veículo encostar na guia. Abriu a porta e JiYong a segurou antes que ele fechasse. JiYong se atirou para dentro do carro e SeungRi tentou expulsá-lo. O motorista olhou para trás, vendo os dois homens se agarrando no banco traseiro.

— O que acham que estão fazendo? — perguntou.

— Saia do carro.

— Não.

— Saia agora.

— Não.

— Parem com isso e… — o motorista se calou quando viu os dois homens se beijando. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou. O loiro soltou o outro homem e o olhou, sorrindo vitorioso e passou o endereço. A porta foi fechada e o carro foi para o destino.

Agora sentado de maneira correta, SeungRi estava encarando JiYong, totalmente confuso. Sua cabeça estava girando, suas roupas estavam bagunçadas. Ele tremeu quando JiYong pulou em cima dele e se esfregou de maneira perversa enquanto ele tentava afastá-lo com pouca disposição porque adorava quando se esfregavam nele daquela maneira. Sua determinação foi caindo enquanto os nãos de JiYong saiam com tanta força e paixão, SeungRi pensou que sentiu tanto a falta dele que não queria que o loiro fosse embora de verdade. Depois o beijo e foi SeungRi que abraçou com mais força, explorando a boca sensual. O final foi uma ereção visível e o completo caos.

Ele estava louco. Só podia ser isso.

JiYong o ajudou a sair do carro e SeungRi notou que estavam na porta do seu prédio. Como havia feito em muitas outras vezes, JiYong o levou pela mão para dentro do elevador e depois da unidade. O homem loiro olhou em volta, curioso e deixou os sapatos na porta, entrando sem permissão.

Minimalista, branco e cinza, alinhado, reto e limpo. Muito limpo. Parado no meio da sala, JiYong olhou em volta e deixou seu prêmio na mesa de vidro, bem no canto, só para não alinhar com as linhas de madeira. Ele observou quando SeungRi se aproximou e arrastou o prêmio para que ficasse no centro exato.

— Esse é o lugar mais limpo que eu já vi na vida — comentou, tirando o casaco e jogando em cima do sofá cinza. SeungRi apanhou o casaco e levou para o cabide da porta. Aproveitando aquela distração, JiYong atirou-se no sofá, colocou os pés na mesinha e empurrou o prêmio para o lado. Ele notou quando SeungRi voltou, tirou os pés dele do descanso arranjado e deixou com cuidado no chão e voltou a pôr o prêmio no centro da mesa.

— Como sabia onde eu moro?

— Porque eu vi seu endereço na pasta que meu pai me deu. Acontece que eu tenho uma memória ótima — disse. Ele se ajeitou no sofá e colocou o pé em cima do estofado. Apenas olhou quando SeungRi mordeu o lábio, irritado. — Você opera aqui dentro também? Esse lugar parece uma sala cirúrgica.

SeungRi sentia-se tonto. A agitação daquela noite não era comum. Estava vivendo muitas coisas e nenhuma delas estava conversando em sua mente. O caos consumia suas forças e sabia que se JiYong permanecesse perto dele, iria piorar. Novamente o caos porque queria que ele ficasse e queria que ele desaparecesse.

— Eu quero que vá embora… Eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui.

JiYong riu e atirou-se para a frente, segurando SeungRi pela calça e o puxou para o sofá. — Você trouxe aquele ajhussi aqui? — perguntou, como se ele fosse o mais novo. De fato, agia como um, devia ter algum problema de personalidade.

— Não.

A mão cheia de anéis acariciou a ereção. — É mesmo? Aposto que você nunca trouxe alguém aqui.

— Ex-namorados já ficaram um tempo aqui.

A calça deslizou pelas pernas de SeungRi. — Ah sim, você gosta de foder antes de dormir e depois de acordar… Eu devia ter pensando nisso.  Isso deve estar doendo, Sr. Cliente… Eu vou te ajudar. Ou você ainda quer que eu vá embora?

A resposta veio com SeungRi empurrando o quadril um pouco a frente e oferecendo seu pênis aos lábios atrevidos. Escutou a risadinha de JiYong que indicava sua vitória. É, tudo bem, estava tudo ferrado mesmo.

 

  
**13  
I'm not in love, I'm not in love**

Morar com aquele homem caótico foi, com certeza, uma das experiências mais bizarras que SeungRi viveu. No começo, JiYong o provocava o tempo todo, deixando as coisas desarrumadas de propósito e fumando por toda a casa, fazendo com que SeungRi o seguisse com neutralizador de odores. Ele não sabia direito porque o loiro não ia embora, mas também não queria que ele fosse. Nada daquilo foi conversado ou organizado, apenas estava acontecendo. JiYong chegou um dia com uma mala e disse que queria ficar ali, SeungRi não se oporia, ele tinha essa mania de levar os namorados para sua ordem e tentar ajustá-los. não seria diferente agora.

Demorou cerca de três semanas para que JiYong começasse a fumar na varanda e não mais dentro de casa e para que não mexesse mais na estante. Disse que notou como isso incomodava SeungRi e não queria mais provocá-lo daquela forma. SeungRi ficou tão aliviado por saber que o beijou em resposta e fizeram sexo ao lado da estante em comemoração a atitude madura. No entanto, era só isso que ele fazia, deixava louça suja - mesmo com a máquina de lavar sempre a postos, deixava a toalha molhada na cama - mesmo com todos os avisos de SeungRi, jantava na sala e sujava o carpete. O homem loiro era um caso perdido, mas ainda assim, SeungRi o mantinha na casa.

Os dias passavam com SeungRi indo para o escritório e JiYong fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Às vezes, o loiro voltava sujo de tinta e SeungRi via na noticiário depois que alguém fez uma pintura 3D na rua sem permissão das autoridades, mas não queriam removê-la porque as cidadãos e turistas estavam gostando da intervenção artística. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que aquele trabalho era de JiYong, era óbvio que ele faria algo contrário as leis. Outra vezes, ele chegava a noite usando terno e casacos longos, com os cabelos presos, parecendo um homem sério e bastante profissional mesmo com o cabelo tingido, os piercings, as tatuagens e a marca de delineador nos olhos bonitos.

Quando JiYong não estava agindo como um maluco - o que era quase o tempo todo, ele mostrava que tinha modos refinados e era bastante culto em diversos assuntos que SeungRi não dominava. A conversa podia fluir sobre política a ações internacionais com muita facilidade. Outra vezes, JiYong apenas ouvia SeungRi se queixar de como deixaram acumular a neve suja na porta do prédio. SeungRi não gostava dos acúmulos de neve disformes, mas quando JiYong lhe mostrava quão lindo eram os flocos de neve, com suas linhas grossas e retas, SeungRi olhava com menos raiva para aquela acumulação.

Estava aprendendo lentamente sobre o genioso homem mais velho, os gostos, as manias, sobre quem ele era. Era a maneira segura que SeungRi gostava. Apesar de terem atritos, principalmente em relação a ordem da cozinha e do banheiro, SeungRi arrumava tudo depois que JiYong saia. Gostava de vê-lo desenhando, concentrado. Gostava dele ali lhe fazendo companhia, do sexo maluco e de acordar com as pernas dele enroscadas nas suas.

Naquela noite, estavam jantando juntos o ramyeon da sua rede de restaurantes. Como ele chegou tarde por causa de um reunião por videoconferência com a filial da China, quis agradar o namorado levando a comida favorita dele. Um pedido de desculpas carinhoso.

— Eu recebi mais uma campanha hoje — JiYong disse, o encarando.

— Quer dizer que vai parar de pichar a cidade?

— Quero dizer que vou para os Estados Unidos.

— Ah. — SeungRi encarou a comida. — Quando você vai?

— Amanhã a tarde.

_Mas já?_

— Quando você volta?

— Quando eu tiver um bom motivo para isso… E eu não tenho. Na América, eles adoram meus desenhos. Posso largar a publicidade e me tornar um artista prestigiado, fazer intervenções por toda a cidade e deixar as minhas obras em galerias.

SeungRi ajeitou os óculos e ergueu a cabeça, dando um sorriso. Ele tinha tendência a gostar daqueles sonhos sobre carreira. — Parece ótimo.

JiYong jogou os  _jeotgaraks_  na mesa e cruzou os braços. — Estou falando sério.

— Eu sei… Você parece orgulhoso do seu trabalho e estou feliz com você. Eu só achei que…

— O que você achou?

— Que teríamos mais tempo juntos. Estava me acostumando a ter você por aqui — SeungRi murmurou. Iria ficar tão vazio. Já sentia vazio. Quando foi que deixou que o homem caótico tomasse conta de tudo?

— Estava? ESTAVA? Você é mesmo irritante…

— Qual o problema agora? Eu não estava aprendendo sobre você?

— Por que quer fazer tudo de maneira controlada, heim? Você é tão chato quando faz isso… Eu não sei o que eu vi em você…

Parecia que o jantar estava arruinado. SeungRi não sentia mais vontade de comer mesmo sabendo que a comida estava fabulosa. Mexeu nos óculos para que JiYong não notasse que ele ficou triste com a notícia. Estava tão apaixonado e feliz, não queria que acabasse. Mais do que isso, não queria ser ofendido.

— Você não vai voltar, então?

— Se você não falar o que quero ouvir, como é que vou voltar?

SeungRi encarou o homem loiro e franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Você é mesmo muito irritante…

— Estamos negociando um restaurante em Los Angeles — SeungRi falou, acreditando que era isso. JiYong sabia dessa informação, lhe foi comunicada nos últimos dias.

— E…?

O jovem CEO deu de ombros e  JiYong revirou os olhos.

— “ _Eu quero ir com você, porque não sei ficar longe de você, vamos nos amar na América, JiYong-oppa, eu te amo_ ” — JiYong disse, imitando a voz de SeungRi. — Era isso que deveria falar. Por que eu tenho que falar tudo antes? Você sabe como isso é irritante? Vamos juntos, você olha seu negócio, eu olho o meu, a gente trepa no hotel, namoramos na rua.

Então, as engrenagens lógicas na mente de SeungRi começaram a rodar, lentamente, levando a informação e trazendo sentido a ela. SeungRi deu um pequeno sorriso, quase tímido pela oferta. Jiyong ficou sem jeito pelo sorriso raro, pigarreou e apanhou os jeotgaraks, bateu as pontas na mesa para segurá-los melhor e voltou a comer, olhando para o lado, o rosto corado.

— Ah, JiYong-sshi é mesmo muito apaixonado por mim — SeungRi disse, imitando a voz do homem mais velho. Ele esticou a mão e a ofereceu para JiYong. — Não pode viver sem mim, não é?

JiYong segurou os palitos de ferro com força e pareceu que ele ia furar a mão de SeungRi com eles, mas abaixou e tocou a mão oferecida com carinho.

— Você é tão irritante e chato… Se você ficar aqui, vai achar outro homem… Eu não posso virar para o lado que você arruma outro cara. Por que eu sou o único que se sente assim?

SeungRi sorriu e concordou. — Você tem razão, _JiYong-oppa_  — murmurou o nome com carinho — se você me deixar aqui, eu vou te substituir — SeungRi riu com a expressão de raiva que o loiro fez.

— Eu vou te matar…

— Não faça isso — acariciou a mão dele. — E só você voltar que nada disso vai acontecer.

— Se você vier comigo, nada disso vai acontecer.

O CEO assentiu com a cabeça e recolheu a mão, agora com fome novamente. — Eu poderei ir na semana que vem e…

— Eu já comprei sua passagem. Você vai do meu lado.

— O quê? Mas eu não posso ir, tenho reuniões, você não pode alterar a minha agenda assim.

— Não posso? — JiYong deu um sorriso confiante. — Eu já alterei. Aliás, eu já fiz até a sua mala. E acho melhor você não abrir porque eu não sou muito bom nisso e as roupas serão catapultadas para o lado de fora e eu sei que não gosta de coisas bagunçadas. Então,  _favor não mexer._

Demorou alguns segundos para SeungRi finalmente ceder. O coração dele ficou aquecido por aquele momento de amor. Foi a constatação que ele estava esperando por toda a vida por uma vivência como essa.

— Eu te amo, Kwon JiYong. Você vai precisar voltar para cá porque estarei esperando depois que meus negócios nos Estados Unidos estiverem prontos.

JiYong sorriu e relaxou. Foi como se ele nunca tivesse ficado bravo. — Eu sabia, Sr. Cliente. Você ficou apaixonado por mim desde que me viu naquele bar. Nunca mais conseguiu me esquecer. Era tão difícil assim ter dito isso antes?

— Por que eu facilitaria para você se não facilita para mim? — novamente, SeungRi usou as palavras conhecidas.

— Ah,  _touché_.

  
**FIM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler. Espero que tenha gostado (◕ ˬ ◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> Para ouvir a música que compõe essa fanfic >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STugQ0X1NoI


End file.
